01 The Alliance of Death
by Margaret Price
Summary: Set immediately after the Doctor's regeneration and at the end of the TV story ROBOT. The unstable Time Lord goes on a joy ride and ends up fighting to save an Empire. The Fourth Doctor
1. Introduction

THE ALLIANCE OF DEATH © 1990 Margaret Price

This is a 4th Doctor story that takes place within the TV story "Robot" except Chapters 19 & 20, which take place after the TV story "Underworld," and introduces new companion Jason Krstovan.

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

Regeneration is an integral part of a Time Lord's life cycle. As one body becomes old and worn out, another takes its place. All perfectly natural.

This was what the Doctor had been trying to convince himself of for the last few days, thinking it would be only a matter of time before his new persona finally established itself. After all, this was his third regeneration. He should have the hang of it by now…

Unfortunately, this was precisely the problem. The Doctor was having quite a bit of trouble getting the hang of his most recent regeneration, which had been brought about to save his life. He was currently at an unstable stage and kept getting the strangest yearnings to do equally strange things; something he hoped was only temporary and not a permanent facet of his new, slowly forming personality.

The Doctor had been experiencing the overwhelming desire to simply disappear in the TARDIS; to just vanish from the Earth without so much as a good-bye to anyone. Finally the urge became too strong, and he decided to compromise. He would leave on his own, but return before anyone actually missed him.

"What a splendid idea, Doctor," he enthused to himself. "Once around the galaxy, my good man." He hummed tunelessly as he set the coordinates and departed from Earth, not having the vaguest idea as to where he was going.

* * *


	2. The Doctor Drops In

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE DOCTOR DROPS IN**

A chilling wind was blowing and storm clouds were moving in from sea where great sheets of lightning could be seen far off in the distance. The wind lashed through the trees sending colorful leaves cascading to the ground where they were whipped and swirled by the mounting fury. Near by, a majestic manor house stood in front of a wooded area that sloped sharply at one point before continuing on toward the beach where the waves were crashing violently in evidence of the coming storm.

Some caves near the beach were already accumulating large piles of leaves at their entrances. Out of one such cave emerged a pretty, petite oriental girl, who looked no more than eighteen. She pulled her sweater tighter around herself and called back into the cave. "Jason, why couldn't you've gone herb hunting yesterday when it was warm?"

"I'll have you know I'm collecting moss," Jason corrected as he came out to join her. He was slight in build with a tangle of black curls on his head. He looked no more than eighteen himself, his sapphire blue eyes sparkling with life and sagacity. By trade, he was a Healer, which among his people was a great deal more than just a physician. By choice, he was also an herbalist and adept chemist.

Jason slung his backpack onto one shoulder and looked over to the ocean. He was rather enjoying the feel of a good strong wind in his face, violent weather of this kind being a rarity on Tel-Shye. His companion, however, did not share in his feelings, and he grinned impishly down at her as she rewrapped herself in her sweater. "What's the matter, Kyska?" he teased. "Afraid you might melt?"

Kyska gave him a sour look. "I'd rather get wet than freeze to death inside those damp old caves."

Jason laughed and set off in the direction of the house. "You didn't have to come, y'know. You could've gone to Krystos with Father."

"Uncle Aaron wants me to see you stay out of trouble while he's away," she teased back.

Her cousin feigned anger and threw a handful of leaves in her general direction. Kyska squealed and ran as Jason playfully gave chase.

* * *

At the top of the slope just behind the manor house, a wheezing and groaning sound rose in volume in competition with the howling wind as the TARDIS materialized. A moment later, the Doctor popped his head out the door, his blue eyes sparkling with child-like curiosity as he took in his surroundings.

"I wonder where we are now?" he muttered before remembering he had left his companion, Sarah Jane Smith, back on Earth. But then…he was supposed to be back on Earth as well, not wherever he was now. _No matter,_ the Doctor reminded himself, _he'd be back before anyone missed him._

The Doctor stepped blithely out the door. He could hear the rumble of thunder from time to time, his long scarf flapping and twisting in the wind as he wandered aimlessly along. He noticed the magnificent structure not far away and decided he might as well find out where he was and headed towards it, the leaves crunching noisily beneath his feet. He heard an odd creaking sound amid the crunching and made the mistake of stopping. The ground suddenly vanished from beneath his feet and the Doctor found himself at the bottom of a dry well. The boards through which he had just fallen joined him at the bottom of the hole, knocking him unconscious in the process.

* * *

"Jason, come take a look at this!"

Kyska was at the bottom of the slope staring up at the bizarre blue box that had not been there when she and Jason went to the cave several hours before. She had to call again to be heard and pointed up the hillside when her cousin looked questioningly up at her.

"Where the devil did that come from?" he muttered, going over to join her. "Someone's idea of a joke?" he wondered aloud. Kyska shrugged and together they scrambled up the hillside to the deserted Police Box.

The two circled the TARDIS, scrutinizing it from all angles. Jason ran a hand along one side. "It's vibrating," he observed.

"It's also locked," Kyska said as she tried the door.

Jason pushed on one side. "Well, whatever it is, it's not going anywhere. This thing's a ton weight." There was a loud crack of thunder and he called to Kyska just as she disappeared around the opposite side of the TARDIS, "I think we'd better get going. That storm'll be moving inland any time now."

Jason was already making his way through the trees when Kyska reappeared. She saw him stop and scowl at the ground. Suddenly he dropped his backpack and went dashing over to a hole, getting down on all fours and leaning in.

"Jason, what in the world are you doing?" Kyska asked as she came over to him.

He looked worriedly up at her. "I think someone's fallen down the old well."

"Oh, no!" his cousin gasped, looking down the dark hole.

The young man went over to his backpack, pulling out the lantern he had used in the caves and tying it to a rope attached to the side of the well. He slowly lowered it down, looking up sharply a few seconds later. "There's someone down there! Kyska, get my bag and some help!" he ordered as he started to climb down. "_And hurry!_" he added, quite unnecessarily, his cousin thought as she sped back toward the house.

Dropping down from the rope, Jason found the motionless form partially buried beneath a pile of the broken boards and carefully pulled them off. A low moan filtered up through the dust that was music to his ears. _Thank goodness_, he thought, _at least this stranger is alive_. He finished digging out the Time Lord and then knelt down to examine him.

The Doctor moaned and stirred, turning painfully over onto his back.

"It's alright. Just lie still," Jason soothed gently, putting a hand on the Time Lord's shoulder to keep him quiet. A clap of thunder sounded overhead and he looked uneasily up at the gathering gloom, adding nervously, "Help is on the way."

"What happened?" the Doctor asked weakly, a hand going to his throbbing head.

"You fell down a well," the Healer informed in the same gentle voice. "You've also taken a nasty crack on the head, so, please, lie still."

The Doctor decided this was excellent advice, especially since he was feeling too weak to move anyway. The more frequent claps of thunder did nothing to ease the pounding in his head, and the dim light coupled with his blurred vision made it impossible to make out the face that went with the soothing voice that spoke to him.

"My name's Jason," the voice said. "What's yours?"

"Most people call me the Doctor," the Time Lord replied faintly. From above he heard another voice. Female this time.

"Jason…?"

"Just relax, Doctor," the youth said relievedly. "Help's arrived." Rising to his feet, he called up to his cousin that the Doctor was alive, but would be unable to climb out of the well on his own.

Kyska sent down Jason's medical bag, telling him that more help would be arriving momentarily.

"Good…very good," Jason called back. He knelt down again, discovering his patient was just barely conscious. Inwardly, he wished he did not have to move this injured man until he was more stable. Unfortunately, the coming storm was threatening to be quite severe and would invariably fill the old well with water.

* * *

The Doctor was only dimly aware of being removed from the well. His head spun whenever he tried to move, and he floated in and out of consciousness. He heard the sound of the now driving rain on window glass and felt the warmth of a house envelope him as he was brought inside and gently placed on an examining table. There were several voices he could not identify, conferring, chatting and then leaving. Suddenly there was the soothing voice of Jason speaking to him again, but he could not quite find the strength to respond and finally blacked out completely.

"He's out again," Jason said without surprise as he stripped off his drenched jacket.

His equally drenched cousin stood uneasily near the door. "He's not going to die, is he?" she asked sheepishly.

"Good lord, no!" Jason cried in mild reproof. "He's got some cuts and bruises and a very nasty bump on the head. That's all."

Kyska smiled weakly, realizing that Jason would never be so casual if he had a dying man on his hands.

"He's not going anywhere for a while, though," the Healer said practically. "Would you ask Constanza to have a room made up for him, please?"

"Certainly."

Kyska started to go, stopping when her cousin called, "Oh! And he'll need some dry clothes, too." Looking down at himself, Jason laughed. "And so will I."

Kyska giggled and nodded before hurrying off.

After she had gone, Jason looked at his unconscious patient. "So…?" he said thoughtfully. "What brings you all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, Time Lord?"


	3. Healer Aaron

**CHAPTER 2**

**HEALER AARON**

While the Doctor was being transferred from the examining room to the one that had been prepared for him, Jason quickly showered and changed. He checked on his patient's condition and then took a seat nearby, picking up a book. Occasionally he would look up from his reading to watch the peacefully sleeping figure. He had given the Time Lord a sedative to stabilize his condition and settle him down, which it seemed to have done. The Doctor had scarcely stirred in more than an hour, despite of the storm still raging outside.

There was a quiet knock at the door and Jason went out into the hall to find Constanza waiting for him.

"Your father's returned," she informed woodenly. "And dinner will be served in forty-five minutes."

The Healer glanced back at the room he just exited, causing the plump housekeeper to snort indignantly. "Now, don't you go worryin' about your patient," she said sternly. "I'll see to it someone sits with him while you eat your supper. I won't have you takin' ill yourself, young man."

Jason beamed down at her. Because of the estate's remote location, and the fact that his father was also a Healer, the presence of an injured or convalescing person was not an uncommon occurrence. One wing of the house had been converted to accommodate their joint practice and Constanza always seemed to be complaining about the constant comings and goings. Yet, in a real emergency, such as today, she could be relied upon to have the entire staff at their immediate disposal.

"Thank-you, Constanza, but there shouldn't be any problems," Jason replied. "I've given him a sedative, and it won't wear off for another couple of hours, at least."

She nodded approvingly. "Oh, yes, and we've cleaned the gentleman's clothes. And it was quite a job, let me tell you. What did you lot do? Drag him through the mud all the way here?"

Before the amused youth could respond, the housekeeper turned and started quickly down the hall. "I'll have his things sent up just as soon as we've finished with dinner."

"You're an absolute gem, Constanza. What would we ever do without you?"

"Go to wrack and ruin in a week," she snorted.

* * *

After another quick check on the Doctor, Jason gave instructions to the servant selected to keep watch and then went downstairs, finding his father pouring over some papers in the library. Aaron was a tall, somewhat dashing figure of a man, with salt and pepper hair and beard.

"I understand we have a guest," the elder Healer said as his son entered. "Serious?"

"No, not really," Jason replied as he dropped into an armchair and put his feet up on a stool. "I was a little concerned at first, though. Our guest calls himself the Doctor." He paused a beat before adding, "And he's a Time Lord."

Aaron looked up sharply. "A Time Lord? All the way out here?"

His son nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Am _I_ sure?" Jason laughed. "Oh, Father, _really_." His voice took on a serious note when he went on to say, "The Doctor's only just regenerated, too. I'd hazard a guess it's been less than two weeks."

This, in point of fact, was more than a simple guess. Jason had been born with the unique ability to scan anything he came in contact with, being, in effect, a living medical scanner. With a single touch he could ascertain anything from vital signs to molecular makeup of any object. He could also recall in exact detail all the information he "sensed" in a scan.

Jason was scarcely five years old when his father became aware of his amazing and slowly developing ability. He also realized its value, and future implications, charging the boy not to tell anyone about his power. By the time Aaron discovered the full extent of his son's abilities, he was even more determined to keep them secret; having lost his wife in the interim, he was not about to lose his only child to the researchers who would invariably take him away for study. He wanted his son to have as normal a childhood as possible leaving the decision to expose his secret up to him. Upon reaching adulthood, Jason wisely chose to keep his power to scan a secret.

Healer Jason shook his head as he thought on how recent the Doctor's regeneration had been. "This is such an unstable time. I was a little worried he might go into a post-regenerative crisis."

"I thought you said it wasn't serious!" Aaron exclaimed. "You should've had him admitted." (By this he meant, admitted to a hospital.)

His son remained unruffled by the outburst. "Why? They would've just kept me there anyway. Never mind that I'm not the one on call this week. You know perfectly well that ever since I got back from Gallifrey I'm suddenly the world's leading authority on Time Lord physiology." He threw up his hands, adding, "Besides, there are no signs of crisis. Just a lot of cuts and bruises. I even gave him a sedative as a precautionary measure."

Kyska appeared in the doorway looking much cleaner and drier than the last time her cousin had seen her. With a bright smile, she announced, "Dinner's almost ready."

"Good. I'm starving," Jason said without missing a beat.

Ignoring him, Kyska turned to the elder Healer. "How did everything go in the city, Uncle Aaron?"

Aaron's face darkened considerably. "Terrible. You can't move for all the visitors. I got absolutely nothing done," he growled. "I'm not going near the place again until after the coronation and everyone goes home. I'm getting too old for all this."

"Not until after the…" Jason was stunned. "Father, you can't be serious? Not go to the coronation?"

His father merely grunted.

"But…we have to go."

"When you've seen one, you've seen them all. And I've seen one," Aaron snorted.

"_Well_, _I haven't!"_ his son exploded. Glancing over to his equally vexed cousin, Jason added, "And neither has Kyska."

"I'm not going, and that's final."

"Father, you're being terribly unfair about this. Terry—I mean King Terran—will be expecting us. You can't just back out at the last minute."

"Oh, no? Just watch me," Aaron stated firmly.

"Father, you're the Duke of Starbridge—"

"Preposterous title."

"—representative of three provinces, not to mention hereditary patriarch of the House of Krystovan. You _must_ go."

"Must I?" Aaron grinned. "As I recall, _you_ are the present Marquis of Krystovan."

"I don't like where this is going…" Jason intoned.

"_And_," his father went on, "since you're so enthusiastic about it—not to mention my only son and heir—then there should be no problem with your going in my place, should there?"

"Oh, no," Jason groaned. He no more liked these official appearances than did his father. He had been planning on simply dropping out of sight; perhaps even get into a little mischief, as soon as they arrived.

"Look on the bright side," Kyska chimed in sweetly. "You'll be able to see Shadra while you're there."

"The Baroness Tostine has gone to Alterrous to further her education in intergalactic protocol," Jason informed frostily as he rose from his seat and headed for the door. "And who knows when she'll be back. If she comes back…"

The note of melancholy in this last statement did not go unnoticed by his father or his cousin.

Kyska turned to her uncle. "I'm sorry. I didn't know," she said apologetically.

"He'll get over it. I hope," Aaron said gently.

"He loves her rather desperately, you know, Uncle?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I do."

From out in the hall, they heard Jason bellow, "Hey, are you two coming? I'm hungry!"


	4. Where Am I?

**CHAPTER 3**

**"WHERE AM I?"**

The storm had raged into the night, blowing itself out by morning. The sun rose on a day that was clear and calm with all the earmarks of being very warm and pleasant. The Doctor awoke shortly after dawn and looked around the room in bewilderment. His gaze came to rest on a youth sleeping in an armchair across the room and he scowled. As soon as he started to rise, his bruised muscles brought back the memory of the fall. He groaned, getting as far as the edge of the bed and waking the sleeping stranger in the process.

"Good morning," Jason yawned, stretching his arms and rising to his feet.

"I know this is going to sound cliché," the Doctor said mildly, "but, where am I? And how did I get here?"

"You're in Starbridge House in the province of Krystovan," the Healer informed as he came over to him. Seeing his patient was none the wiser, Jason grinned. "To be less specific, you're on Tel-Shye."

"Thank-you," the Doctor mumbled, trying to recall exactly where the planet was located.

"And…" the young man went on, "as for how you got here, I found you at the bottom of a dry well last night. You had a disagreement with the boards covering it, and I'm afraid you lost."

The Doctor gave him a wry smile and stood up, only to waver unsteadily on his feet. Jason grabbed him to keep him from falling. "Hey, not so fast, Doctor," he admonished mildly. "Even a Time Lord needs time to heal."

Startled, the Doctor turned sharply to the youth, but before he could say anything there was a soft knock at the door and a pretty young girl peeked in. "Jason?" she said in a voice that was scarcely above a whisper. "Jason, are you—Oh!" Kyska jumped when she saw her cousin supporting the Doctor.

"It's alright. You can come in," he told her as he helped his patient back down on to the bed.

"I came to wake you," she explained self-consciously.

"Well, as you can see, we're both awake," Jason replied. He then proceeded to make the introductions. "Doctor, this is my cousin, Kyska. She was with me when I found you last night. Kyska, this is the Doctor."

Kyska smiled politely, only to giggle when the Time Lord broke into one of he most engaging smiles.

"And, in case you don't remember me, I'm Jason."

The Doctor looked up sharply. "Yes, of course. You're the voice in the well."

Kyska giggled again and said as though it were a title, "Healer Jason, The Voice In The Well."

Her cousin was not amused. "Was there something else you wanted, Kyss?" he asked acidly.

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"Good. Have Constanza set another place," Jason ordered crisply. "Now, shoo!" He waved his hands at her, bustling her out of the room and closing the door. "Now let's see about getting you dressed," he said, crossing to where the servants had hung the Doctor's clothes.

"_Healer_ Jason?" the Doctor said with a note of marked surprise.

"Hmm?" Receiving no response, Jason turned to see the Time Lord studying him curiously. "What's the matter?"

"Aren't you a little young to be…?" the Doctor's voice trailed off when the young man started to laugh.

"I've just reached my first century, Doctor," Jason said with a smile. "I'm Alterran."

Alterrans were old allies of the Time Lords, and the Doctor knew a great deal about them, although to his knowledge he had never actually encountered one before. They were a highly intelligent, and technologically advanced. A noble, peace loving race that abhorred violence of any kind. They also possessed the ability to assume any form they chose by realigning their molecular structure, a process known as molecular transmutation.

As the Doctor watched his physician, he could not help but wonder as to his true appearance, which was one of the few things he did not know about Alterrans. They were a non-humanoid race that concealed themselves in human form, rarely appearing in their true form to anyone other than members of their own race.

"And with Alterrans," the Doctor observed finally, "things are never as they appear."

* * *

During breakfast, the Doctor learned of the forthcoming coronation, which was to be held in only a few days time. His hosts were surprised he did not seem to know about, this being the reason so many alien visitors were on Tel-Shye.

As a rule, the Doctor tried to adhere to a strict policy of honesty, but felt he would be able to learn more from his hosts if they believed his fall had caused a slight lapse of memory.

"Father's being insufferably unreasonable about the whole thing," Jason was saying. "Do you think it's fair that I should be forced into representing the family while he sits home relaxing throughout the entire, tedious business?"

"Jason! Where are your manners?" Aaron snapped. Turning to his guest, he said in a milder tone, "I must apologize for my son, Doctor…"

"Oh, not at all, Aaron, as a matter of fact, I'm in complete agreement with him," the Doctor said airily. Aaron scowled at him, only to break into a broad smile when he added, "After all, if Jason's _that_ ashamed of his family, it hardly seems reasonable for you to expect—"

"_I never said I was ashamed of my family!_" Jason objected fiercely.

Kyska started to giggle and her cousin glared over at her a moment before realizing he had just succeeded in trapping himself. Then he laughed, conceding, "Oh, it's not that, Doctor, don't get me wrong. I've known Terran since we were children. I'm just not looking forward to all the ridiculous trappings that go along with it. All those dignitaries and courtiers trying to out do one another, milling around in fancy dress like so many peacocks. Whose feathers are the brightest?" Laughing at a sudden mental image, Jason added, "You know what it reminds me of? One of those ludicrous official assemblages in the Panopticon."

The Doctor was justifiably surprised. "The Panopticon? On Gallifrey! But—"

"Aliens are forbidden on Gallifrey," the Healer completed, grinning at the astonished look on the Time Lord's face. "I'm Alterran, Doctor, remember? We're not considered aliens."

"Oh, yes," the Doctor muttered thoughtfully. "The proviso in the Alliance."

"I spent a couple of years there doing some post-graduate work," Jason explained. "I've gone back a few times since to brush up on what little I know."

"What little you know!" Kyska exclaimed unbelievingly. "Would you listen to him? Jason's the leading authority on Gallifreyan medicine here on Tel-Shye. And to hear him tell it, he's just a medical neophyte with a passing interest."

"Now, Kyska…" Jason began warningly.

"It's the truth, Jason! Don't you dare deny it."

Now it was the Doctor's turn to smile at the way the young man blushed vividly in response to his cousin's disclosure, which was apparently quite true.

"Then I'm very glad I fell into the most qualified hands available," the Time Lord quipped, receiving a chorus of groans from those present. "Would it be possible," he then asked, "for me to accompany you in to Krystos, Jason?"

Aaron was puzzled. "Don't you have your own transport, Doctor?"

"Ah, yes, well…" the Doctor began haltingly, glad that he could finally give a completely honest reply. "The TARDIS can be a bit…erratic when she wants to be, and I don't always end up precisely where I'm supposed to."

"I see…" the elder Healer said thoughtfully. "So that explains it."

Now it was the Doctor's turn to be puzzled. "Explains what?"

"What you're doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere."

"A mile or so more west and you'd've been in the ocean," Jason laughed. "The distance does­n't matter, though. We'll be using the transmat. And it's always been completely reliable." He then went on to voice his concerns for the Time Lord's health, stating that, since his father was not going anyway, they could easily put off the journey until the following day in order to give him time to recover.

"Rubbish! I won't hear of it," the Doctor blurted out. "I feel wonderful. And anyway, how can I possibly get into trouble with Tel-Shye's leading authority on Gallifreyan medicine by my side?"

He was about to find out.

* * *


	5. Unexpected Enounters

**CHAPTER 4**

**UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTERS**

In spite of the Doctor's protestations, Jason postponed the journey to Krystos until the following day. When they arrived in the city, they found it just as Aaron described; the streets jammed with visitors, the buildings colorfully decorated. Flags and banners seemed to flap in the breeze from every conceivable location in celebration of King Terran's coronation.

The Doctor was surprised when he learned they would be staying in the Royal Palace, having been given on indication just how high in rank his unassuming hosts truly were. Since Aaron had backed out, his room was turned over to the Doctor who, as a Time Lord, was considered of equal rank with the Alterran nobility.

"There won't be too much going on this afternoon," Jason was saying as they entered their suite. "There'll be a buffet set up all day in the Gathering Hall, and then there's a dress ball this evening."

Kyska was ecstatic "Really? A dress ball! I've never been to one. Oh, Jason, what do I do? What should I wear?"

The Doctor and Jason exchanged an amused look. "Why don't you cross that bridge when you come to it?" the Doctor suggested practically.

Jason glanced out a window in time to see a handsome, sandy-haired youth below that he thought he recognized. "Kyska, look. Isn't that the boy you went to school with? What was his name? Aggie…Eggie…or something?"

"His name is Agamemnon, as if you don't remember," she said firmly following his gaze out the window.

"You're joking," said the Doctor amusedly.

Kyska shook her head. "No, that's his name, poor thing. We all call him Anon for short."

"A wise move."

Before Kyska could stop him, Jason leaned out the window and called down to Anon, telling him to stay where he was. He then turned to his cousin and practically picked her up and carried her to the door. "Go on, now, off you go and enjoy yourself," he said briskly.

Kyska tried to protest but her cousin suddenly seemed to be stone deaf. "Go, on! Anon's waiting for you. I'll see you tonight. _And don't worry!_" Jason called after her. Turning to the Doctor, he sighed, "Oh my, but she's such a child."

"Unlike yourself?" the Doctor grinned.

Catching his eye, Jason laughed. "Unlike myself, Kyska's very close to the age she appears to be. Twenty, to be precise."

The Doctor's smile broadened. "Well, since we're on our own, how about a tour of the Palace?"

Rubbing his hands together, the Alterran Lord grinned mischievously. In his short acquaintanceship with the Doctor, he had already come to realize the Time Lord was as unorthodox as he was himself. "Alright, Doctor, which tour would you like? The authorized, or the unauthorized?"

* * *

To Kyska's relief, Anon was delighted to see her and told her that he was on his way to the Gathering Hall to meet up with some mutual friends. When they arrived, Kyska stayed by one of the doors while Anon went off to find them. She took in the room and concluded that this would be impossible. The Gathering Hall was an enormous circular room with a sunken center; a landing running around the entire outside wall with numerous stairways leading down into the center. It was on this landing that Kyska stood, and all she could see when she leaned over the railing was an ocean of people.

"My dear Lady Kyska, what a pleasure it is to see you again," a rich voice purred from behind her.

Turning in the hope that it was one of Anon's friends, her face fell when she saw who it was. Lord Masters, a typically self-serving bureaucrat. She had met him a short time before, and taken an immediate dislike to him. It wasn't that he was an unpleasant sort of man, she thought, in fact he was rather charming; what with his strong, dark handsome features and that voice like warm honey. Yet, there was something very disquieting about him. Something…evil.

Putting on her best social smile, Kyska said, "Why, Lord Masters, what a surprise to see you here."

"Are you alone, my dear?"

"_NO!_" Kyska laughed nervously when she realized she had answered too quickly. "No, I'm with…well, I'm with an old boyfriend, you see. And I'm a bit…"

"Ah, yes. A bit nervous, perhaps?" Lord Masters crooned understandingly.

"Yes." Kyska was now frantically searching for Anon while trying to remain polite.

"Your other young man won't be jealous?"

The young woman turned to him in bewilderment. "What other young man?"

Lord Masters thought a moment. "I'm afraid I don't recall his first name at the moment. He's the Marquis Krystovan, and was with you at—"

"Oh! You mean Jason," she giggled. "He's not my boyfriend, Lord Masters, he's my cousin."

"Oh dear, now I am embarrassed."

Kyska smiled with difficulty, hoping this was the end of it. She was sorely disappointed.

"Then that would make the Duke your uncle," he said as if it were a major revelation. "Tell me something. I was told that the Duke and the Emperor are related. Is that true? Or is it just another one of the stories one hears at these functions?"

The exasperated young woman sighed, wishing this insufferable man would go away. She could not excuse herself, however, or Anon would never find her. "Everyone of the Royal Bloodline is related, my Lord. The Duke is my Great Uncle a few times over. He and the Emperor are…well, sort of related. In-laws, actually. Jason's the one who's directly related. Through his mother, the late Duchess of Starbridge."

"This is all sounding a bit too complicated for a paper pusher like myself," Lord Masters sighed. "Now I'm sure you'll forgive me, my Lady. I have some people to see. Good day." He bowed and kissed her hand, turning to vanish into the crush of people.

Kyska was still marveling at this extraordinary exit when Anon arrived with a group of others.

"What's up, Kyss?" he asked. "Who was that?"

Wiping her hand on her dress, she said simply, "Someone to avoid."

* * *

The Doctor and Jason were making their way through the corridors of the Royal Palace and arrived outside the Gathering Hall only minutes after Kyska had gone. They were just about to enter when the Doctor came to an abrupt halt, looked around quickly and then grabbed his companion, pulling him back around the corner, a hand clamped firmly over his mouth.

"What the devil do you think you're doing?" Jason demanded angrily the moment he pulled the hand away.

"Isn't it obvious?" the Doctor snapped impatiently. "I'm hiding. And keep your voice down. I don't want him to see me."

"You don't want _who_ to see you?"

"Take a look around the corner. You'll see a rather distinguished looking, bearded man in a black suit."

Jason looked at the Doctor as if he had just lost his mind, and, indeed, this thought had crossed his mind. "Doctor, are you feeling…?"

"_Look!_" the Time Lord commanded.

This was spoken with such authority that the puzzled Healer found himself obediently looking around the corner. "That's Lord Masters," he said in a disappointed tone, half expecting to have seen the devil himself, which, as far as the Doctor was concerned, was not very far from the truth. "I met him a couple of weeks ago," Jason went on to say. He thought a moment and frowned. "Y'know, now that I think of it, it's odd his being here at all. He keeps to himself, mostly, and only comes to the official stuff. I've never heard tell of him coming to any of these social functions."

"Perhaps he's waiting for someone," the Doctor commented darkly, not realizing how accurate his guess truly was. "Well, well, well. So he's calling himself Lord Masters, is he? He has come up in the world."

"I take it you don't like him."

"Like him! He's my sworn enemy. And he usually calls himself the Master." A group of people passed noisily by and the Doctor took his companion by the arm. "Come on. Let's go somewhere where we can talk."

Unbeknownst to either of them, their conversation had been witnessed by one of the score of servants swarming the hall. He watched as the Doctor and Jason disappeared down the corridor, going over to the Master and whispering in his ear. A smile came to the evil Time Lord's face and he promptly excused himself from the knot of individuals surrounding him and departed.


	6. More Of The Unexpected

**CHAPTER 5**

**MORE OF THE UNEXPECTED**

The Doctor decided the best, and safest place to talk was back in their suite. He told Jason as much as he dared about the Master; and the more he talked, the more he wondered why his enemy was on Tel-Shye in the first place.

"Why come during this particular event in history?" the Doctor wondered out loud. "Is there anything significantly different about this coronation in comparison to the others?"

"You're asking the wrong person, Doctor. This is the first one I've ever been to," Jason replied, adding helpfully, "I suppose that could be considered significantly different."

The Doctor was not amused and ignored the remark. "He's here for a reason. And I can guarantee it's not to attend the coronation." Thrusting his hands deep into his pockets, he began pacing the floor. "He's after something, that's certain. Now all we have to do is figure out what it is."

"_We?_" Jason repeated pointedly. "What do you mean _we?_ He's your sworn enemy, Doctor, not mine. I've got enough problems."

"You'll have a great deal more with the Master on the loose, dear boy, I can assure you of that."

"Doctor—"

A knock at the door interrupted the aristocrat's protests. He exchanged a questioning look with the Doctor before answering the door. A Royal Guardsman entered, bowing slightly. "I'm sorry to intrude, Lord Krystovan. I wouldn't've come at all, except that it's an emergency. There's been an accident, sir…in the detention area…"

"An energy barrier?" Jason asked concernedly.

The guard nodded, going on to say, "The infirmary's up to its neck in visitors, and someone remembered that you and your father were expected."

"Yes, yes, yes." Jason waved a hand dismissively and went into his room, returning with his medical bag a few seconds later. "Unfortunately, my father isn't here, so you'll just have to make do with me." Turning to the Doctor, he said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Doctor. I have to go."

"Of course you do," the Doctor replied understandingly. A thought struck him and he asked, "May I come along?"

This unexpected request threw the guard completely and he stammered out an unintelligible reply.

"Sorry, Doctor, not this time," the Healer said firmly as he slung his medical bag on his shoulder. "The detention area will be off limits until after this is sorted out." He took a step towards the door only to stop, turning back quickly. "Oh! This will probably take some time, too, so I'll see you tonight at the ball. And make sure you tell Kyska not to worry!" With that, he was gone.

* * *

The Alterran ability to transmute made conventional forms of confinement unfeasible and they had to develop their own, unique form of confinement, known as an energy barrier. The barrier was a force field that produced a specific energy emission blocking the brainwaves necessary for molecular transmutation. It also reduced a prisoner's strength to human levels. The major drawback was the barriers could not be focused at one specific individual. They affected anyone in the vicinity, guards and prisoners alike.

A barrier's energy level was normally set to stun force, but if it changed for some reason, then an accident was waiting to happen. An accident that could prove fatal if the energy level was too high.

Jason knew all this, of course, and moved quickly toward the detention area, oblivious to the presence of his escort until he suddenly said, "No, your Lordship, you're going the wrong way."

Jason stopped dead and looked in the direction indicated and then down the corridor he was about to enter. "No, I'm sorry, Stinson, but you're wrong. The detention area's that way," he insisted, pointing down the other way. He turned back to the guard and stiffened visibly when he saw an energy weapon pointed at him. "What is this?" he asked.

"Change of plan," Stinson snapped, completely dropping the show of respect and etiquette. Shoving the confused aristocrat up the hallway, he snarled, "That way. Now, move!"

Not sure what to make of this, Jason did as he was told, and went down the passage. He knew exactly where it led. At the end was a flight of stairs leading down to what was now the sub-basement, which had not been used for centuries. As a child, he had played there often, yet most of his people chose to pretend it did not even exist. This was because it had originally been the dungeons and torture chambers constructed during a particularly violent era in Alterran history. All the old chambers were pretty much forgotten, making them a perfect hiding place for any criminal element.

Because of the remote location of Starbridge, Jason had encountered more than his share of injured alien criminals seeking medical aid and he assumed this to be the case again. "Look, if someone's hurt, it's my job to help," he said in an even tone. "I don't need to know how they got that way."

Stinson was unimpressed. "Shut up!" he growled, pushing his prisoner further along the corridor. "I only follow orders. They said to get Healer Jason of Krystovan, and that's you."

"Lucky me," the young man muttered dryly as he started down the stairs.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the long, twisting stairway, Stinson indicated a door ahead that was slightly ajar. A light shone from within that should not have been there.

"Inside," the guard ordered, his conversation having deteriorated into one and two word commands.

Pushing the door open, Jason found himself in a kind of makeshift laboratory. There were crates and empty boxes stacked against the near wall, a large, U-shaped computer console on a raised platform standing just across from him. Strewn on benches and tables were various bits and pieces of unfamiliar apparatus.

As the Alterran took in the room the Master appeared in the doorway to his left. "I see we have a visitor," he chirped. "How very nice."

From behind him, Jason heard another voice; harsh and gravely, "Healer Jason; Marquis of Krystovan, Earl of Altrose, Baron of Tara, and the only son and heir of Aaron Krystovan, Duke of Starbridge," the voice growled.

Jason turned slowly to see who had spoken. The man was dark and stocky, giving all the appearances of being a thug, which he just so happened to be. He was wearing what could broadly be described as a uniform (in a gaudy sort of way.) It was black and red, with a splash of blue and green thrown in for bad taste. It was trimmed in gold and had an overabundance of braid and ribbons. Jason took in this insult to the eye before addressing its wearer. "Well, well, well…if it isn't Colonel Payne. Or more accurately, _Ex_-Colonel Payne," the aristocrat remarked. His tone made it clear that he did not care for the man. "What happened, Colonel? One of your men shoot himself in the foot?"

The Master entered the room, dismissing Stinson with a wave of his hand. "I see you two know each other," he remarked as he approached.

Jason snorted and said nothing.

Payne exploded. "His father destroyed my life and ruined my career!"

"Oh, please!" the young man moaned. He had heard it all too many times before. "Nobody ruined your career but you. It all came out at your court-martial."

"Lies! Lies invented by you high and mighty aristocrats to cover up a rebellion. I did my job like any good soldier."

The young Lord was incredulous. "Good soldier! _You!_ You're a butcher! An abomination to the whole Alterran race," he spat back angrily.

Without warning, Payne lashed out, striking the unsuspecting youth savagely across the face with the back of his hand. The blow caught Jason completely off guard and sent him sprawling.

"I'm no longer Alterran, your Lordship!" the Colonel spat venomously. "Your father made sure of that."

At one time, Colonel Payne had been an honored member of the Imperial Guard's Colonial Task Force, whose job it was to protect the colonies and research outposts along the fringes of the Alterran system. While assigned to one of the more remote planets, Payne had begun terrorizing the human colonists he was supposed to be protecting. When they finally retaliated, he had them brutally slaughtered.

One of the medical advisors called in during the Colonel's court-martial was Jason's father, who also was the one to carry out their judgment. Payne's ability to transmute was irreversibly suppressed by a surgical procedure, imprisoning him in his present form for the rest of his life. He had also been banished from his own people forever. A fact that was only just occurring to Jason, who had not, as yet, picked himself up off of the floor.

The Master took in this interplay with mild amusement, seeing the whole incident simply as light entertainment. "I hate to interrupt this touching reunion, Payne," he said acidly, "but we have work to do."

"Then I'll just be on my way," Jason said, quickly snatching up his bag and making for the door. It was locked.

From behind him, Payne stated coldly, "You're not going anywhere, your Lordship."


	7. Why Are You Doing This?

**CHAPTER 6**

"**WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"**

Jason spun around to see an energy weapon aimed straight at him. His heart missing a beat as he realized he had not been abducted to treat a wounded criminal. He fell back against the door and looked helplessly over at the Master, who seemed to be the one holding Payne's leash.

"We don't want to frighten our young friend, Colonel," the Time Lord cooed softly. "We need his help." The Master's dark, compelling eyes locked with those of the terrified Healer. "You will help us, won't you, Jason?" he asked hypnotically.

Jason suddenly relaxed in spite of himself, the medical bag slipping from his hand. His eyes glazed over as he stared, unblinking, into the eyes of the renegade Time Lord. He felt himself being drawn into the black void, swept away on a tide of gentle, soothing tones. "Help you…" he echoed dreamily.

"That's right. And you will obey me." The Master's voice hardened as he repeated, "_You will obey me_."

"I…will…obey…"

Suddenly, somewhere deep inside Jason's mind, an alarm went off, calling to him, screaming at him, that something was drastically wrong. He immediately stiffened and came out of his trance, wrenching his gaze away from the Time Lord's hypnotic stare with visible effort. He wavered on his feet, a hand going to his head. "What am I saying?" he muttered dazedly.

The Master was furious that the Alterran had been able to overcome his control. This was something only a person with a will equal or greater than the Time Lord himself could do.

The Master's eyes narrowed in anger, yet he remained almost unnaturally calm. He needed the infuriating youth to achieve his ultimate goal. The fact that Payne sought revenge against his family was merely an added bonus, something to amuse him while his scheme took shape. "We'll have to do this the hard way," he growled between his teeth. "Payne, take care of his boy. I have preparations to make."

Payne smiled evilly, causing Jason to press himself harder against the door. "With pleasure, Master."

* * *

Kyska returned to the suite to find the Doctor apparently dozing in a chair. She looked in the other rooms and then started to tiptoe quietly out, nearly jumping out of her skin when the Doctor suddenly sat bolt upright. "Of course! What a fool I am!" he exclaimed, striking his forehead with his hand. "He won't know me from Adam since I've regenerated." Looking up at the perplexed young woman, he asked, "So why am I hiding, I ask you?"

"Doctor, I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"What?" The Time Lord looked at Kyska as if she had just appeared out of thin air. "Oh, hello, my dear. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Relieved the Doctor had finally asked her something she understood, Kyska smiled brightly. "Yes, I'm having a marvelous time. Anon and I came to see if Jason was still up here."

"Someone from security came to get him a short time ago," the Doctor informed. "There was some sort of an accident in the detention area, and apparently the palace staff is swamped."

"Oh, good," the young woman beamed, receiving a horrified look in return. Realizing how she must have sounded, she quickly explained that her cousin was always happier when he was working instead of standing around talking nonsense.

The Doctor knew just how he felt and nodded understandingly. A sudden thought struck him and he asked, "Kyska, have you ever met a Lord Masters?" Her reaction surprised him. She stiffened visibly and there was a distinct edge of hostility in her voice when she replied, "Yes, I have. Why?"

"What do you think of him?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"My dear girl, I always want the truth."

Kyska paused a moment to compose her thoughts. "I think he's an arrogant, condescending, egotistical phony whose only interest in life is the advancement of his own status."

The Doctor was momentarily stunned. This was quite possibly the most succinct description of the Master he had ever heard. He almost burst into laughter when she asked, "Is he a friend of yours?"

"We're acquainted with one another, but I'd hardly call him a friend."

"Good. I've been doing my best to avoid him."

The Time Lord breathed a sigh of relief. There was no point in frightening the girl about the Master if she was already keeping her distance.

"Are you going to stay up here all day, Doctor?" Kyska asked politely. "It's so beautiful out today. And the gardens are just magnificent now that the leaves have all changed color."

"Perhaps I'll go have a wander. Would you care to join me?" he asked, a broad smile spreading across his face. "Perhaps show me around, since Jason's unable to."

"Can Anon come?" Kyska asked sheepishly, shooting a quick glance over to the door. "I left him waiting in the hall."

"Certainly. The more the merrier," the Doctor boomed cheerily, offering her his arm.

The young woman beamed and took the proffered arm. "I know just where to start."

* * *

In the makeshift lab, Jason was in what appeared to be an alcove set in the far corner of the room. He was spread-eagled against the wall, his hands and feet in shackles. On a bench a few feet away sat a small black box, a blue light dancing across its opening. The tiny device was a miniature barrier generator that would prevent the captive youth from escaping the chains. Colonel Payne was in the process of attaching electronic leads to him. He tore open his shirt, quite unnecessarily, Jason thought, as the last of the leads were attached to his chest.

As soon as he was finished with his prisoner, Payne went over to the equipment to connect the other end of the leads.

Jason silently watched all this in fear and bewilderment, having to fight to remain calm. He had been unable to stop trembling and drew a deep breath, looking up at his hands. He pulled at the shackles, rattling the chains slightly. This only served to infuriate the unstable ex-Colonel who spun around in anger, snatching his gun from it holster and aiming at the terrified Healer who could hear the power pack charging up.

So could the Master.

"Payne!"

The mercenary whirled around to see the Time Lord standing in the far doorway glaring angrily at him.

"He's no use to me dead!"

Jason breathed a sigh of relief at this timely intervention and fell back against the wall.

"Have you finished?" the Master snapped as he crossed the room.

"Almost, Master," came the submissive reply as the Colonel busied himself with the wires.

The Master put a piece of apparatus on a cart and wheeled it in front of Jason, who studied the rather ordinary looking box intently. It was only about a half-metre square with a dish-like antenna pointing in his direction. Looking up, the Time Lord saw his prisoner scrutinizing the equipment. "No questions?"

Jason shot a quick glance in Payne's direction before answering. "Plenty," he said shakily. "I'm just not sure I want to know the answers."

The Master was amused by this response. "You are a very wise young man," he remarked. But his enormous ego demanded the awe of an audience, and it was obvious his prisoner possessed significantly more brains than did Colonel Payne. With a smile, he said, "I shall tell you, anyway. This equipment is designed to induce a state of total suspended animation—TSA, if you will."

"Why? The trance inducer on the energy guns does essentially the same thing," Jason said reasonably.

"Essentially, but not exactly," the Master said pointedly. "I require total suspended animation, not a hypnotic trance, to achieve my purpose."

"And just what is your purpose? _Why are you doing this?_ And why to _me?_ It can't be to help him—" Jason nodded in Payne's direction. "He's a thug."

The Time Lord's face darkened considerably, his eyes narrowing in to angry slits, and for a single, terrifying moment, Jason was certain he was about to die and shrank back as best he could in his bonds.

Controlling himself with visible effort, the Master snapped, "Don't get too curious, boy. Remember, I hold your life in my hands."

Jason opened his mouth to ask another question, thought better of it and stopped himself. This did not go unnoticed by his captor, who found his show of good judgment amusing.

"You're wondering why I'm even bothering to tell you this," the Time Lord said congenially, receiving a hesitant nod in reply. "You're also wondering why I need you alive."

The fettered youth remained silent. He could see Payne glaring at him over the Master's shoulder and had no doubts that the mercenary would kill him without a moment's hesitation. He would not learn until later that the Master would do exactly the same thing.

Oblivious to this by-play, the Master explained that the equipment had been designed for carbon-based lifeforms. Since Alterrans were silicon-based, the equipment needed to be recalibrated. Then, of course, it would have to be tested, adjusted, fine tuned, etc….

"On me," Jason breathed in horror.

"Unless you help me otherwise," the Time Lord said coldly. "I've studied your credentials, Healer Jason of Krystovan, and I must admit to being impressed. If anyone can help me, you can."

"How can I possibly help you when I don't understand what you're trying to do?" the captive Healer protested.

"Then it seems you're in for a very long and educational afternoon." The Master strode over to the computer on the raise platform, checking over the systems. "Payne, are those connections finished yet?"

"Yes, Master. Everything's on-line," Colonel Payne replied, glancing quickly over the equipment one last time.

"Excellent. Then we're ready for the first test."

The Time Lord sat down at the console and went down his checklist. Jason, in the meantime, broke into a cold sweat. The Master waved a hand in the direction of the barrier generator. "Turn that thing off," he ordered. "I don't want it interfering with the readings."

The instant Payne complied, the Master stabbed a button and a red beam fired from the antenna in a short burst, striking the unsuspecting Jason in the chest. He cried out in alarm, then in pain as his muscles constricted, his nerve endings feeling as if they were on fire. The effects lasted only a few seconds but were enough to leave him dazed.

The Master sat pouring over the sensitive equipment as it analyzed the results of the first test. Muttering to himself, he did a number of complex calculations with astonishing speed and then went over to the box on the cart where he made some adjustments.

Jason took this in in silence. He braced himself when his captor returned to the console, knowing another assault was forthcoming. The beam fired again, knocking him helplessly back against the hard stonewall where he fought to keep from crying out. When the source of his torment faded, he sagged, clinging to the chains to stay on his feet.

Watching as the Master pour over the readings, Jason knew it would be only a matter of time before the damage to his system was severe enough to prevent him from transmuting, even if an opportunity to escape presented itself. Without medical attention, he would be trapped, not only in his present form, but also in the chains anchoring him into place.


	8. A Long, Educational Afternoon

**CHAPTER 7**

**A LONG, EDUCATIONAL AFTERNOON**

Kyska had thoroughly enjoyed showing the Doctor around the Palace and surrounding gardens, not realizing his request for a tour was his way of searching for the Master. In fact, she was so enthralled with Anon, and he with her, that neither of them noticed the Doctor was not paying any attention to the tour at all. By the end of the afternoon, they had been through all of the portions of the Palace that had been opened to the public.

"I'm exhausted," Kyska sighed as they made their way back to the suite. The Doctor had to admit to being tired himself and said, "I think a short nap is in order."

"That's a great idea," Anon enthused. "Then you'll be all rested up for the ball tonight."

"The ball! Oh, heavens! I forgot all about it," the young woman gasped. She started to flutter again, this time to Anon's amusement.

"You'll be fine, Kyss," Anon laughed. "And tell that cousin of yours that _I_ will escort you there myself."

Kyska blushed at the sudden invitation, glancing nervously back at the Doctor before saying, "Anon, you don't have to feel sorry for me because I'm alone…"

"Nonsense!" the young man replied. He kissed her hand and then winked at the grinning Time Lord. "I'll be back to escort you to the ball, my Lady." So saying he vanished down the hall.

"Your friend Anon is an extraordinary young man," the Doctor remarked as he held open the door. "Quite delightful."

"I wonder if Jason would agree," she replied darkly, entering the room. Calling out to her cousin, Kyska looked in the rooms, discovering, "He's not here."

"Perhaps he returned while we were out," the Doctor guessed, giving way to a yawn.

"He probably met up with an old girlfriend on his way back," Kyska said acidly. "His lady love has gone away to school, you see…" She yawned herself and muttered, "Oh my, I am tired. I think I will have a nap."

Heading for her room, she said offhandedly, "You watch. Jason'll turn up just before the ball tonight after spending all afternoon moaning to someone for sympathy."

* * *

In the makeshift lab, Jason was definitely moaning, but not over lost loves; and he was receiving even less sympathy. The recalibration of the equipment had gone on throughout the afternoon, and the Master was heedless to the agony he was inflicting on his helpless prisoner. He was, however, finding it difficult to ignore the pleas to stop the tests, finding them a considerable nuisance only in that they broke his concentration.

"No more…please…no more…" Jason gasped weakly, his voice no more than a whisper. Sweat poured down his haggard face, and his body was racked with pain, his muscles giving way to agonizing spasms brought on by the unrelenting assault on his system.

The Master poured over the results of the most recent test and slammed a fist on the console in frustration. "Why isn't it working?" he growled.

Colonel Payne was no scientist and did not delude himself by reasoning he was any kind of intellectual, either. He was just a soldier; and all this fancy technology was quite beyond him. He hoped the failure of the equipment was not in some way his fault. "I hooked everything up exactly like you told me," Payne injected guiltily.

"What?" The Master looked up from the console in irritation.

"I hooked everything—"

"Yes, yes, yes," the Time Lord snapped impatiently, waving a hand at him. He returned his attention to his work, going over the results of the entire afternoon and concluding, "It should work." He went over to the apparatus on the cart and scrutinized its interior, wondering if it were malfunctioning in some way.

Jason took this in in a daze. Upon hearing the Master say something about starting from scratch, he could remain silent no longer. "If you don't…reduce the power…it'll _never_ work," he informed, having to force the words through his parched lips.

The Master looked up sharply. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he gazed into his prisoner's drawn face. Payne took an angry step forward only to be halted by an upraised hand.

"Have you decided to help? After all this time?" the Master asked dubiously. "_Why_, I wonder?"

"A means…to an end. My…end," Jason rasped. "I assume…I'm to be…killed…when this is …over."

"Perhaps…" the Master replied noncommittally. At this point, he was ready to try anything, including accepting the assistance of his previously unwilling prisoner to attain his ultimate goal.

Payne tried to object but was silenced with an icy stare.

Jason dared not hope he might actually survive his ordeal. At present he only wanted the finality of death to end his torment. "I…I…_can_…help you," he said faintly.

"Tell me what you know!" the Master demanded.

"Water…please," the Healer begged. "I can't…talk."

Without warning, the Master descended on him, grabbing hold of the startled young man and lifting him off of his feet and as high into the air as the chains would allow. "If I find you're lying to me, boy," he said threateningly, "I will burn out every nerve in your body _one by one_." The terrified Alterran shook his head vigorously and tried desperately to reply, but the words dried up in his throat and all that came out were unintelligible croaks. His captor then dropped him and Jason let out a yelp when the shackles stopped his progress, digging themselves deeper into his wrists.

The Master snapped his fingers at Payne, ordering him to give his prisoner some water. The Colonel was incredulous. "Why don't you just get him down so he can have a nice cup of tea?" he spat contemptuously.

"An excellent suggestion," the Time Lord said coldly, his voice hardening as he added, "And perhaps you would like to take his place?"

The Colonel stiffened, knowing his employer would carry out this threat without hesitation. Bearing this in mind, he grudgingly gave Jason some water.

Once he could speak, Jason explained that it was the quick burst of power that prevented the TSA device from working properly. This was because it was working against, instead of with, the Alterran's natural ability to absorb sudden bursts of energy. Because his molecular structure was crystalline, Jason pointed out, each sudden burst of energy caused it to vibrate, or "sing" as the energy was absorbed.

"If you don't stop the crystalline singing," he informed, "you'll never achieve total suspended animation."

The Master listened to the explanation with a distinct air of skepticism and distrust. But as the Healer went on, he double checked his findings and discovered the Alterran was apparently telling the truth. Using this new information, the Time Lord made several recalculations and set to work reprogramming the equipment.

Jason took advantage of the brief respite while his captor made the lengthy corrections. The water alone had done him a world of good, and he had regained enough of his strength to pull himself to his feet, taking the strain off of his wrists and arms. Unfortunately, he then experienced painful pins and needles as he put his full weight on his legs.

Suddenly the Master announced, "If you're lying to me, boy, we'll know in a moment," and Jason braced himself. The antenna fired again. Only instead of a short burst, the beam continued for several seconds, gradually building in strength.

The exhausted and abused Healer was engulfed in the red glow and instantly paralyzed. This time, however, there was no pain. No sudden jolt. Just a strange soothing feeling like someone was pouring warm honey all over him. He relaxed completely, gratefully drifting into oblivion.

Across the room, the Master stood staring at the immobile young man in a mixture of triumph and resentment. _How could he have missed something so simple_? he thought angrily. It was so obvious now, yet he had missed it and Jason hadn't. A quick check on the instruments verified the captive Alterran was in a state of total suspended animation.

Coming out of his daze, the Master ordered Payne to remove all the leads and then turned his attention back to the computer.

"How long will he stay like that?" the Colonel wanted to know.

"In theory, indefinitely," the Master replied in a velvety tone that immediately made the mercenary uneasy. The Time Lord was suddenly in a very good mood and that made him dangerously unpredictable. At least when he was angry, his actions were clear, but in Payne's way of thinking, the Master was far more terrifying when he was calm. And, in spite of his own illustrious, if not infamous career, the Colonel had the distinct impression that it paled in comparison to that of his employer.

All this went through the mind of the Alterran mercenary as he removed the leads from Jason's frozen form. Stepping from the alcove, he began coiling up the wires, stacking them on a table. Occasionally, he would glance uneasily over to the alcove and its motionless occupant.

The Master found this reaction extremely amusing. "Does he make you nervous, Colonel Payne?" he taunted, receiving an icy stare in reply. This only added to his amusement. Turning a dial, he punched a button and a quick burst of energy was fired from the antenna.

The ray struck Jason in the chest and he returned to reality with a jolt, letting out a cry of alarm when he abruptly came to his senses and sagged in his bonds. He blinked and looked around dazedly, taking hold of his chains and hauling himself back to his feet. He suddenly noticed the electrodes were gone and looked over to the dark figure at the computer. "I take it you were successful?" he observed softly, leaning wearily back against the wall.

The Master was too absorbed in his work to take any notice of him. Colonel Payne was not, however, and eyed him in a way that made him feel distinctly uncomfortable. As the afternoon had worn on, Jason had been consoling himself with the certain knowledge that his captor would eventually end his suffering by having Payne shoot him. Now he was uncertain as to where he stood with the renegade Time Lord, who suddenly seemed to have forgotten his very existence.

"Do you want me to put him in a cell?" Payne inquired, with a distinct edge of resentment in his voice.

The Master looked up and glared at him, annoyed by the intrusion into his thoughts. "What?" Seeing the Colonel nod in Jason's direction, he waved a hand dismissively.

"Dispose of him."


	9. An Evening At The Ball

**CHAPTER 8**

**AN EVENING AT THE BALL**

After a short nap, Kyska felt like she could take on the world, so long as the Doctor and Anon were close by. When she learned Jason still hadn't returned, she became worried. It wasn't like him to leave her on her own when he knew how nervous she was.

"Kyska, don't worry so much," the Doctor called from outside her room. "I'm sure you're just overreacting. Jason said it might take him a while, and asked me to look after you. I'm sure he'll join us—" He broke off when Kyska appeared in the doorway wearing a full length persimmon evening gown trimmed with lace and pearls. Her long black hair was pulled up on her head and interlaced with a string of pearls. Combined with her oriental appearance, the affect was stunning.

The Doctor was momentarily at a loss for words. "You look...positively radiant, my dear."

Kyska smiled in relief. "Oh, Doctor, I'm so nervous. I've got butterflies you wouldn't believe. I wish Jason were here," she added longingly.

At that moment Anon arrived wearing a white tuxedo complete with cane, gloves, and top hat. He, too, was at a loss for words when he saw the jittery young woman. With a broad smile, he gave a courtly bow and kissed her hand. "My dear Lady Kyska, may I have the honor of escorting you to the ball?"

Kyska giggled, relaxing slightly. As she started to leave, she glanced back at the Doctor with a look of uncertainty.

"Go on," the Time Lord encouraged. "Jason's probably there already and wondering where we are."

* * *

"Well, what are you waiting for, Payne?" the Master snapped impatiently. "You wanted to kill him. Get on with it."

"In my own way?"

His tone intrigued the Master. "Is it possible that you have some glimmer of intelligence with which to be creative?" he asked condescendingly. "Or are you as unimaginative as the rest of your race?"

The Colonel's icy smile was fixed. He went over to the console and changed the settings. "Tell me, Master," he asked mildly, "have you ever witnessed a misfire?" He looked down at the bewildered Time Lord and then slowly returned his gaze to the alcove.

Jason's eyes were wide in horror, his mouth dropping open in disbelief. "No…" he breathed, shaking his head. "No, you wouldn't...you wouldn't!" He pulled vainly at the chains securing him against the wall and from which he was now powerless to escape. "No, please…" he begged. "Don't do this!"

Payne gave him an evil smile, and with the greatest of satisfaction stabbed the control console.

"Noooo!" Jason screamed as a blue beam was fired, engulfing him completely. His body shimmered as it usually did when he transmuted, only it immediately stated to fizzle out, sending shock waves of searing pain throughout his entire body. A shriek of agony was torn from his throat as his body distorted in shape, slipping free of the chains and falling to the floor, where he continued to writhe in pain.

The Master dispassionately watched his prisoner's agony as Payne explained about a misfire. Unlike the energy weapons that shatter the crystalline lattice instantly, a misfire caused the total devastation of the molecular structure. Initially it left its victim completely helpless, and if left untreated, a very slow and extremely unpleasant death would follow.

When the shimmering finally faded, Jason's body returned to its human appearance and he slumped limply back onto the floor, completely drained of energy and gasping for breath. He felt sick and dizzy and was unable to move at all. He lay on the floor gazing vacantly up at the ceiling, only vaguely aware when Payne came to stand over him, apparently to gloat. Suddenly Jason realized he wasn't afraid anymore, feeling oddly detached from reality, content in the certain knowledge that his own death was inevitable, and he welcomed it as an end to his torment. They couldn't hurt him anymore.

He was wrong.

"By the way," came Payne's taunting voice, "don't worry about your family. I'll make sure _your father_ knows where to find the pieces."

Jason stared in horror at his own murderer, the words "your father" suddenly crashing into his benumbed brain like a thunderclap. _My father!_ This thought was even more horrifying than anything else they could have done to him. The words echoed through his mind; bouncing, refracting, jumbling together, tumbling over and over until the black void he prayed for finally and mercifully swallowed him.

* * *

The Doctor arrived at the ball shortly after Kyska and Anon. The enormous room was just as jammed with people as the Gathering Hall had been earlier. The event was exactly as Jason described; a collection of dignitaries and courtiers strutting like peacocks. The costumes were as varied as their wearers, diverse and quite extraordinary, the Doctor thought as he took in the colorful display. There were jewels, feathers, miles of silks and velvets, gold and silver trappings and much, much more in the swirling mass of visitors. Somewhere in the crush was Kyska, who not only managed to find the Doctor, but also somehow persuaded him to dance with her. Only once, of course, he did not want Anon to get jealous. Or so he claimed.

The Doctor had been keeping watch for the Master the whole time and had not realized until he was on the dance floor that there was a gallery above the ballroom.

While the Doctor was looking for the Master, Kyska was looking for her cousin, finding no trace. No one seemed to have seen him since their arrival that morning. Not even the Palace Guardsmen. Seeing the Doctor in the crowd once again, Kyska excused herself and hurried over to him.

"Doctor, I can't find Jason _anywhere!_" she exclaimed, now frantic with worry. The Time Lord did not seem to have heard her and she took hold of his arm and repeated her statement.

It was at that moment the Doctor had caught a glimpse of the Master on the balcony and was about to go after him when Kyska grabbed him. He was torn between putting her off or putting off his own trip up the stairs. The note of panic in her voice was the deciding factor in his choosing the latter.

"I've looked everywhere," the young woman was saying hysterically.

"Alright, just calm down," the Doctor soothed. "Let's go out into the hall so we don't have to shout at one another." As he led her out into the corridor, he shot a quick glance up to the gallery, seeing, to his annoyance, the Master had vanished.

Taking a seat on a bench, Kyska told of her long, fruitless search, explaining how all of the palace staff knew her cousin on sight, his having practically grown up with the king. "I know I tease him all the time, Doctor," Kyska said guiltily, "but I _do_ love him."

"Of course you do, my dear," the Time Lord replied gently. "But if he'd met an old girlfriend, as you thought…"

Kyska shook her head. "He'd still be here. He has this silly idea that I need protecting. Uncle Aaron calls him the Guardian of the Krystovans. With no brothers or sisters to look after, he looks out for us all. His cousins, I mean."

"And you're sure—" The Doctor never finished this thought. Kyska suddenly burst into tears.

"I just know something terrible's happened," she sobbed. "He never should've gone near those wretched energy barriers, the silly idiot. Why must he always run to danger?"

"Now let's not go jumping to conclusions," the Time Lord admonished gently, pulling out a handkerchief and handing it to the sobbing girl. He patted her on the shoulders. "I'll tell you what. You go back—"

Kyska looked up sharply and opened her mouth to object. The Doctor put a finger to her lips and shushed her, saying firmly, "You go back and enjoy yourself. I'll go look for Jason."

Reluctantly, Kyska agreed and returned to the ballroom. The Doctor watched her go and sighed heavily. He would much rather have been looking for the Master, he thought, wondering why his enemy had so abruptly resurfaced only to disappear again. Still, he had given Kyska his word…

Rising to his feet, the Time Lord walked slowly away from the noisy ballroom. _It shouldn't be too difficult to find the wandering Healer_, he thought. _Not if the palace staff already knows him on sight._ He decided to start with Jason's last known location and go on from there, making straight for the detention area. With any luck, the boy was still there.


	10. The Search

**CHAPTER 9**

**THE SEARCH**

The Master had been to the ball, come back and was working at the computer console when Colonel Payne finally returned to the lab, a smug expression on his face.

"Now, if you've quite finished indulging yourself," the Time Lord said sarcastically, "perhaps we can get on with the task at hand. There's still a great deal more to be done."

Payne merely grinned. He had been enjoying himself immensely, savoring every minute of his revenge, and was not about to let this condescending Time Lord spoil it so soon after he'd finished. "Did you have a good time at the ball, my Lord Masters?" he mocked as he went to his command desk.

The Master ground his teeth. "This laboratory must be completely dismantled, Colonel. I want no trace of its ever having existed. Do you think your men can handle that?"

* * *

In the detention area, the Doctor learned that there had been no accident and, therefore, Healer Jason had not been sent for. Now it was the Doctor's turn to start worrying. _Who was the guard that had come to the suite? Who sent him? And why?_ These and dozens of other questions popped into the Time Lord's mind as he made his way from the detention area. He stopped to take stock of the situation, drawing a deep breath.

"You certainly have a lot of questions, Doctor," he said with a sigh. "It's unfortunate that you don't have any answers." He stared down at the floor, deep in thought. Then something about the floor caught his attention and he studied it more carefully. The corridor ahead of him was obviously no longer used. There was a thick layer of dust and dirt evenly settled upon it. Glancing back the way he had come, the Doctor saw the floor tracked with mud, dirty footprints and scuff marks. On closer inspection of the disused hallway, he could just make out some fresh footprints in the settled dust. His curiosity aroused, he followed the faint trail, eventually ending up at the Master's lab.

The door to the lab was slightly ajar and the Doctor could hear muffled voices coming from inside. He crept over to listen at the crack, feeling certain he heard the Master's voice in the muffled conversation. He was so intent upon hearing his enemy, he failed to hear the mercenary guardsmen who came quietly behind him. Drawing his weapon, the guard fired and the Time Lord crumpled to the ground.

* * *

Kyska returned to the ballroom but was no longer in the mood for dancing. She went over to the sitting area, choosing a seat in an isolated corner were she could think.

"There you are!" Anon exclaimed, bounding over to her. Seeing the expression on her face, he asked concernedly, "What's the matter?"

Kyska gave him a watery smile. She had been trying to do as the Doctor said and not worry. But he didn't know Jason the way she did and she was certain he hadn't taken her concerns seriously. After all, didn't he say she was overreacting? Then again…perhaps she was.

"Kyss?" Anon ventured when she did not answer. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'm just being silly."

"Never."

"It's Jason."

Anon rolled his eyes and groaned. He had dealt with the Guardian of the Krystovans before and it was not an experience he cared to repeat. It wasn't that Jason was a bad sort, really. In fact, he was rather nice, and Anon actually liked him. But he could be so overprotective where his cousins were concerned. His having called to Anon earlier was, the young man hoped, a good sign. Now he wasn't so sure.

Trying to keep the edge out of his voice, Anon asked, "What about him?"

"He's missing. At least…I think he's missing. Nobody's seen him since we arrived this morning." Looking up, she said, "You know how he is. He promised he'd be here, but I can't find him anywhere. And he hasn't left any messages. Not a word!" Kyska was on the verge of tears again and looked down at the handkerchief the Doctor had given her.

Anon was distressed by this seemingly sudden anxiety and took a seat beside her.

"The Doctor went to look for him," Kyska went on. "He said I shouldn't worry, but I can't! Oh, Anon, what am I going to do?" She burst into tears, falling into the arms of the bewildered young man, who held her a moment, not exactly sure what to do himself. Anon found himself wondering if Jason had staged the whole thing to give him time alone with Kyska. If so, he was being terribly cruel not to at least send an excuse, no matter how feeble. Looking at the distraught young woman beside him, Anon decided it was time to force the Guardian back into the light of day.

Taking Kyska's face in his hands, Anon said, "First, you need to stop crying. There's nothing that says we can't look too, now is there?" He then rose to his feet and held out a hand.

Kyska looked down at herself and then at her escort. "We can't go like this," she said practically.

Anon laughed. "Now you _are_ being silly. We'll have to change first. Come on, let's go."

* * *

The Master was ranting to Colonel Payne when the Doctor came to his senses and he feigned unconsciousness in order to listen to what was being said. Chancing a quick peek through partially closed eyes, the Doctor discovered he was lying on a table in a lab of some sort, his hands having been bound in front of him. It soon became apparent his rival didn't have the slightest idea as to who he was, and Stinson, who was the only person who could identify him and connect him with Jason was, by some fortuitous happenstance, not present. The Doctor smiled inwardly, knowing how his enemy would react were he to learn his true identity.

"Who the devil is he?" the Master demanded. "And which one of your moronic minions let him get down this far in the first place?"

The Doctor decided to take his cue and moaned. "What happened?" he asked meekly.

Payne grabbed hold of him and yanked him up, snarling a half dozen questions at him. The Doctor groaned inwardly. How these military types loved to use intimidation, he thought wearily, deciding his best plan of action was to play dumb. He might even throw in a little cowardice for good measure, he thought devilishly.

The captive Time Lord shrank back, whimpering and hiding his face behind his bound hands. "Please, don't hurt me," he begged pitifully, giving what he believed to be an excellent performance as he babbled on.

The Master lost his patience, shoving the mercenary aside. "Colonel Payne, you're frightening him," he said reprovingly. He pulled his cowering prisoner's hands gently away from his face and began speaking to him in a low, hypnotic voice, much to the Doctor's disappointment. This was all so much child's play, he thought, and not very original, either. The hot and cold method was so trite and unimaginative. Quite unworthy of the Master. Even so, the Doctor played along, nodding his head slowly and answering dreamily at all the right places. When the interrogation was over, he was quite proud of himself.

The Master was equally proud of himself, have no idea that the entire interrogation was a sham.

"Now want?" Payne wanted to know, echoing the Doctor's very thoughts.

"Now...?" The Master considered a moment. "Now, nothing. He's nothing more than a petty criminal with even less brains than you have."

Payne gritted his teeth and let this remark pass. He drew his weapon, aiming it at the Doctor's head. "If he's of no use to us, then I'll dispose of him, too."

The captive Time Lord heard the energy gun powering up and tensed, ready to dive from the table the instant the mercenary fired. He calculated his chances of getting to the door were tipped slightly in his favor, as he would have the element of surprise on his side.

The Doctor never found out if his calculations were correct. At that moment, the Master intervened. "No, Colonel, not yet. He may be of some use to me later." He waved a hand as he headed to the far door, ordering, "Put him in a cell. I'll decide what to do with him when the time comes."

* * *

The Doctor was taken down to what he perceived to be the old dungeons, thinking that no matter how advanced a society became there always seemed to be the remnants of a dark past lurking in the shadows. His escorts stopped in front of a heavy metal door, one of the guards pulling it wide open while another roughly shoved him inside, sending him down to the floor. He turned just in time to see the door slammed shut, hearing a loud clank as the bolt was thrown into place. His bonds weren't very secure and before he even picked himself up off the floor, he had he escaped from them.

The darkened cell was illuminated only by the moonlight that came in through a small window set high in the wall, which made it difficult for the Doctor to see around himself. He stood silently in the darkness, waiting for his eyes to become accustomed to the gloom. The eerie silence was broken when he thought he heard some movement and he listened more closely, hearing a distinct rustling sound from across the room. He began searching his pockets for a better source of light, wondering absently if he might be keeping company with a family of rats as he pulled a torch from one of his capacious pockets. The Doctor turned its beam in the direction of the sound, expecting to see nothing more than a rodent or two. What he did see almost caused him to drop the torch in alarm. The light came to rest on what can only be described as a formless, colorless blob sitting in the center of a mat in the far corner of the room.


	11. In A Cell With?

**CHAPTER 10**

**IN A CELL WITH...?**

The Doctor swallowed hard, trying to decide if he should panic now or wait for a more suitable time. The blob also seemed to react to the sudden confrontation, quivering violently and then twisting and changing from a formless mass to a supine semi-humanoid form with arm- and leg-like appendages.

The Doctor cautiously drew nearer, wondering what manner of creature he had been imprisoned with. Colonel Payne had been the one to give his escort their orders, but he had been unable to hear what was said. Was it possible, despite the Master's orders, the mercenary had taken it upon himself to have him killed anyway?

The creature suddenly started to glow fiercely and the Doctor stopped short. He watched uneasily as his unexpected cellmate drew itself back into a formless lump.

After several minutes of this apparent standoff, the Doctor said softly, "Well, it's your move, old chap."

To his utter astonishment, there was a reply. The words were scarcely above a whisper and seemed to have been spoken with great effort, but they were very distinctly, "Help me."

The stunned Time Lord recovered himself quickly, mentally kicking himself for having assumed the worst. As he crossed the room, he noticed a table set against the wall that had an oil lamp upon it. Grateful for a better source of light, he lighted the lamp before continuing to the shifting mass in the corner.

"Help me…please…" the creature pleaded painfully as the Doctor knelt down beside it.

"How can I help you? Are you in pain?"

The form changed again, glowing fiercely and then twisting and flattening out as it went from a shapeless mass to semi-humanoid again. This operation was apparently very painful, the entity letting out a low groan as the contortions took place. An arm-like appendage reached out feebly in the Doctor's direction, but was unable to touch him. A second effort proved successful catching hold of his wrist.

"I'm…dying," it managed finally, clinging to the Time Lord for comfort. The flesh was cold and clammy and the Doctor had to fight the urge to pull free from the grasp of the poor, pathetic creature.

"Breakdown…" it struggled to say, "cohesion…breakdown." Unable to hold off the writhing movements any longer, the entity succumbed once again, releasing its grip on the Doctor who wondered just how close to death this creature actually was as another painful moan issued forth.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand," he said helplessly.

Settling down, the being (as the Doctor decided he would think of it) tried again and was able to communicate the words; table, bag, and brown bottle. Looking around the bare cell, the Doctor saw a bag sitting in a heap under the table from which he had taken the lamp. Inside he found several brown bottles.

"Which one?"

"Altrystizine. Bonding agent," came the forced reply. "Massive…injection. _Hurry, please!_"

There was a note of urgency that had not been there before and the Doctor sensed the end was very near. Digging into the pouch, he found a hypodermic pack and tore it open, filling the syringe with what he hoped was the correct dosage. He returned to the semi-humanoid being in the corner and knelt down. Before he could ask where to make the injection, an arm-like appendage presented itself. Mentally crossing his fingers, he injected the medication into the proffered limb.

The Time Lord had not even finished when the being said, "Another."

The Doctor hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," came the labored reply. "Give me…all."

Although filled with misgivings, the Doctor did as instructed, injecting the remaining contents of the bottle into the "arm" of the dying creature.

"Thank-you," the entity said gratefully, adding startlingly, "Doctor."

The Doctor's mouth dropped open. "How...did you know my—?" Before he could complete his question, the creature drew itself into a ball and convulsed violently, glowing brightly and then going completely dark. It writhed and twisted to such a degree that the Doctor feared he had only succeeding in killing not curing the already dying being. It writhed a moment longer and then flattened out into a semi-humanoid form, only this time, it was more distinctly human in appearance. The arms had hands and then fingers. The legs had feet, and the head was developing vague facial features. The form still had no color, but it was very definitely humanoid.

The being suddenly thrashed even more violently, hands reaching out blindly, legs kicking, the body arching and twisting as if it were fighting off an unseen attacker. The whole time it made sounds as if in the most excruciating pain. Then, just as suddenly as it began, the thrashing ceased and the entity fell limply back onto the mat, going completely still.

The Doctor was both distressed and spellbound by the amazing metamorphosis. Since he could do little more than watch, he took a seat on the floor close by. The entity shivered and then drew itself into a fetal position before going deathly still. It was only then that the Doctor became aware of the chill in the air inside the damp prison cell and he removed his coat, placing it over the being who was either unconscious or unable to communicate any longer.

The Time Lord studied the fascinating incarnation before him, reasoning the changes were turning themselves inward. This was immediately verified as the extraordinary being started to breathe visibly. The Doctor found a weak, steady pulse, and even while he was holding it, the arm became warm in his hand. Color started to come to the limbs. Hair took shape and darkened. Fingernails appeared, and the violent, and apparently painful, thrashing stopped altogether.

The Doctor reasoned the person taking shape before his very eyes was very likely in some sort of therapeutic coma induced by the medication. Not knowing how long the entire transformation would take, he settled back to wait.

* * *

The room at the far end of the Master's lab had been converted into an office, which he used as his base of operations. It contained a desk, a chair, a file cabinet, and a table stacked with papers, most of which were covered with notes and calculations. He was pouring over one such stack of papers when Payne appeared in the doorway, his face grave.

"Master," the Colonel said darkly, "my men have come across another problem."

* * *

Several hours had past from when the Doctor administered the injection to when the young man who now lay upon the mat finally opened his eyes. His hands were in front of his face and he stared at them in mute astonishment, touching his face and hair, scarcely believing he was still alive.

It was only just dawn and a small amount of light was coming through the cell window, mingling with the glow of the still burning oil lamp. From his position on the floor, the newly formed being was unable to see the Doctor, who had fallen asleep against the wall just beside him. He tried to rise, only to find he didn't have the strength and dropped back to the mat. It was only then that he noticed the coat that was covering him and remembered its owner.

"Doctor?" he ventured quietly. "Doctor, are you still here?"

The Doctor awoke with a start, sitting up quickly and looming unexpectedly over the prostrate youth, who shrank back fearfully, covering his head with his hands.

"There's no need to be frightened," the Time Lord said mildly. "I'm not going to harm you."

"Thank goodness for that," came the relieved reply as the young man struggled to sit up. The Doctor helped him up, receiving yet another shock when the boy looked up at him.

It was Jason.


	12. Accusations

**CHAPTER 11**

**ACCUSATIONS**

The Doctor's jaw dropped open and, amazingly, he was at a loss for words. He then added to his own astonishment when he realized the boy was also fully dressed. "Good Lord, Jason!" he gasped out finally. "It is _you_, isn't it?"

Jason smiled weakly and nodded, still clinging to the Doctor for support. "Yes, it's me, thanks to you, Doctor."

"But…_how?_ How on earth did you get into that…that…"

"Repulsive condition?"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of deplorable," the Time Lord said mildly. "I never would've called you repulsive."

The Alterran studied his face. "No, I don't suppose you would at that," he muttered. Deep down, however, he was not so sure. He knew all too well the revulsion and terror humanoid lifeforms experienced when faced with the creature he would have become. But he could not deny the fact that the Doctor had overcome this revulsion in order to save his life, going on to accept the Alterran in his current form without reservation, which made him a truly remarkable person in Jason's eyes.

"Jason, we've been looking everywhere for you," the Doctor was saying. "How on earth did you get here?"

Drawing a deep breath, Jason told of his abduction and subsequent imprisonment, as well as his being subjected to the seemingly endless tests as the renegade Time Lord tried to perfect his TSA device. Closing his eyes, he gave way to an involuntary shudder at the memory of the torturous experience.

"Did he tell you why he wants to put your people into suspended animation?" the Doctor inquired.

"No. He made it quite clear it was none of my business. I think it amused him to put me through that nightmare without telling me why."

"Yes, that sounds like the Master."

"When he finally…finished, he ordered Payne to…to…"

"To kill you," the Doctor completed knowingly.

"Yes." Jason shivered again. "I think Payne takes his name a little too seriously. Instead of just shooting me, he…he triggered a misfire."

"A what?"

The Alterran gave an apologetic smile. "A molecular change gone wrong. It's like…running an engine at full speed and then throwing it into reverse."

The Doctor was horrified. "How would he know how to…?"

"I'm almost ashamed to admit it, Doctor," the Healer said guiltily, "but…Payne is Alterran. He knew I couldn't stop the misfire and probably guessed my weakened condition would accelerate the breakdown."

"I take it that's the cohesion breakdown you mentioned last night?"

"Did I?" Jason shook his head. "I don't remember. Everything's a bit of a jumble after that. Pieces here and there, like nightmares and dreams, but nothing tangible. The only thing I do remember clearly is when I—" He cut himself off, suddenly realizing he was about to reveal his most precious secret to a virtual stranger. He had never told anyone about his scanning, yet here he was about to tell the Doctor that this was how he had discovered his identity when he took hold of his wrist.

After a long pause, he shook his head. "I…I guess I don't remember anything clearly."

The Doctor smiled understandingly. "I shouldn't worry, if I were you. I can assure you, you're better off not remembering."

"I suppose you're right," the Alterran sighed. "I only wish I could forget Payne. He dragged me in here so he could watch me pass through all the phases of the misfire—the sadist." Jason closed his eyes and swallowed hard as the memories came flooding back. "As soon as I entered the final phase, he told me I was free to go. All I had to do was get to my bag." Putting his head in his hands, he sobbed plaintively, "He didn't even bother to lock the door, knowing full well I couldn't move."

The Doctor pulled his coat up over the boy's shoulders and patted him gently, telling him that it might very well have been Payne's not having closed the door that saved his life. "They wouldn't've put me in a locked cell, now would they?" he pointed out.

Rising to his feet, the Time Lord looked around the bare cell and then up to the tiny window. "Well, we know one thing. Whatever the Master's motives are, we're not going to find them from in here." He stood silently a moment, lost in thought. "Tell me," he said suddenly, "this TSA device. You're sure it works?"

Jason did not answer right away. He already knew the Time Lords were bitter enemies and wondered how the Doctor would react when he discovered the truth. When the question was repeated, he answered only, "Yes."

"You're absolutely sure?"

Drawing a deep breath, Jason nodded guiltily and lowered his eyes, unable to bear the inquiring gaze. "Yes, I'm…I'm quite sure, Doctor. I…I…" The words got stuck in his throat and he had to force himself to say, "I gave him the key to my physical makeup that was preventing it from functioning properly."

"You what!" the Doctor exploded.

"I helped him. Is that what you want me to say?"

"Jason, have you any conception as to what you've done?"

"Of course I do! Why do you think I—?" He broke off and swallowed hard, now on the verge of tears. "I didn't care, don't you understand? I just wanted it to be over. I just…I wanted to die."

The Doctor stared down at the repentant young man in a combination of pity and rage, knowing his enemy's ruthless nature all too well. It would not be unlike him to win the cooperation of his prisoner with the promise of freedom or shared power. An empty and inevitably fatal promise. The Doctor kept this thought to himself, turning his attention to the door. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and set to work on the lock.

The unfamiliar sound caused Jason to look up and he was immediately intrigued. "What're you doing? Or should I ask, what are you trying to do?"

Without turning around, the Doctor explained that he was attempting to unbolt the door by using his sonic screwdriver as a magnet. The Alterran watched his fruitless efforts for several minutes before asking suddenly, "Doctor, why are you here?"

The Time Lord stopped working and turned. "What?"

"Why are you here? A prisoner, I mean."

"Ah, a very good question," the Doctor replied, giving up on the lock and walking over to the table. "I've been giving that a great deal of thought."

"And?"

"Well, as far as I can make out, and assuming the Master's intentions are grandiose—and they always are—I'd say he probably plans to use me as a Judas goat." Seeing the blank look on the Alterran's face, the Doctor said helpfully, "I'm to take the blame should anything go wrong. As far as the Master's concerned, I'm just a lone traveler of questionable background, and intelligence, who accidentally stumbled upon his hideout."

As an afterthought, he added, "I'm to be killed, of course."

Jason was justifiably puzzled. "Didn't you tell me you knew each other?"

The Doctor flashed a broad smile. "Oh, we do, dear boy, we do. It's just the Master hasn't realized it yet. It's been some time since our paths have crossed, you see, and—"

"Of course!" the Healer blurted out. "And you've only just regenerated. He wouldn't've recognized you."

"Exact—" The Time Lord turned and stared at him. "How did you know that?"

"What?"

"That I've only just regenerated?" the Doctor said coldly.

Jason silently cursed having allowed himself to be caught out. This never would have happened if he were thinking clearly. His heart started pounding and he was suddenly very light headed. "I…I… guessed, of course," he stammered out feebly.

"You guessed," the Doctor repeated in a tone that conveyed the fact that he did not believe him.

"I do know quite a bit about Time Lords, if you'll recall."

"Oh, I recall it, alright," the Time Lord said coldly. "I also recall your pointing out that you're Alterran, which means your true self is non-humanoid and your current form is an illusion. _A deception_. It's a way of life for you, isn't it? _Deception?_" he said brutally.

Aghast and speechless, the Alterran sat staring with his mouth open.

"Well, now that we have all that out of the way, perhaps you'll tell me exactly how much help you gave the Master? Or should I ask, how much help _are_ you giving him?"

Finding his voice at last, Jason said defensively, "Doctor, I was left in here to _die_, isn't that enough?"

"Perhaps. But then, _I'm_ not a qualified Healer, now am I? I wouldn't know if your story were based on medical fact or not. Is it true? Is there really such a thing as a misfire? You tell me. How do I know you weren't put here as the Master's eyes and ears?"

Again the Alterran was at a loss for words. He'd known his admission would get a negative reaction, but never expected such blatant hostility. Then again, he was as much a stranger to the Doctor as the Doctor was to him.

Closing his eyes, Jason sighed heavily, leaning back against the wall. It was cold and damp and he felt a sudden chill and pulled the coat tighter around himself, trying to envelope himself in its warm folds. He wondered how he could convince the suddenly distrustful Time Lord that he was not his enemy—and could only think of one way.

"I know you don't trust me, Doctor," the Healer began in a quiet, insistent tone, "but I really am on your side. The reason I know you've only just regenerated is because—" The words suddenly dried up in his throat. This was going to be harder than he had thought. Looking up, Jason said, "When I found you in the well, I examined you by—"

"Even the most sophisticated equipment on Gallifrey can't detect a regeneration after the first few weeks," interrupted the Doctor. "And now you expect me to believe you were able to tell from one examination with no equipment _and_ in the dark? You may know more than the average person about Time Lord physiology, but you're still no medical scanner," he snorted indignantly,

Jason could not help himself and chuckled at this remark. How ironic that he should say that. Looking up, he said mildly, "I'm afraid I am." He proceeded to reveal to the skeptical Time Lord the secret he had kept for a century; his ability to scan anything simply by touching it, being able to recall it perfectly years, even decades later.

"Doctor, I've never told _anyone_ about this before," the Healer informed softly. "Only my fam ily knows anything about it."

"How very convenient."

Jason was incredulous. "The first time and tell anyone, and they don't believe me," he muttered, shaking his head at the absurdity of it all. He immediately regretted having done this. His vision suddenly blurred and then the room started to spin.

"Could we…? Could we continue this confrontation later, Doctor?" the Alterran asked mildly, a hand going to his head. "I think…I'm about to pass out." So saying, his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped to the mat.


	13. Did I Miss Something?

**CHAPTER 12**

"**DID I MISS SOMETHING?"**

The Doctor was momentarily stunned by the sudden turn of events and stood staring at the motionless figure before finally crossing to him. Still uncertain, he checked the young man's eyes and then his pulse. It was racing. Jason also seemed to be running a fever and his color was terrible, something the Time Lord hadn't even noticed until that moment. In short, Jason was in a bad way, yet hadn't uttered a single complaint.

The Doctor studied the inert form intently. The ability to transmute made Jason an expert in the art of deception. His race had, at one time, used this power to subvert other, weaker races. The practice had not been used for centuries, but the power still existed; and any power could be misused. Reflecting on this, the Doctor wondered if he were simply witnessing an exceptional performance. Not unlike his own.

Checking the boy's condition again, the Time Lord decided that no one was that good an actor. Not even an Alterran. Jason was most definitely unconscious and apparently had suffered a severe trauma of one kind or another. He was also in no condition to defend himself, either physically or mentally. Keeping this in mind, the Doctor decided not to push for answers until the boy was stronger. Until then he would just have to stay on his guard and keep an eye on him.

The sound of voices out in the corridor startled the Doctor out of his thoughts and he rose to his feet, glancing from the door back to the motionless youth. Jason had been sitting in the far corner, and this portion of the cell would be blocked from view by the table. Nevertheless, the Doctor chose to play it safe and covered the unconscious Alterran with his coat, using his scarf to conceal his protruding feet. He had no sooner finished than the spy-hole in the door slid open with a snap.

"Ah, would that be the customary bread and water?" the Time Lord boomed cheerily. "I know I distinctly told room service I wanted breakfast at seven o'clock sharp."

"Shut up!" snarled an angry voice. The spy-hole slammed shut and a tray was shoved through the opening at the base of the door.

Relieved the guard hadn't chosen to come in, the Doctor went to collect the tray upon which were a small cask of water and a plate containing a number of unidentifiable lumps. "I was warm, anyway," he muttered darkly as he took his unappetizing breakfast over to the table.

Jason groaned and started to stir, struggling weakly under the coat. The Doctor got down beside him and pulled it back, receiving a look that was a combination of fear and bewilderment.

"Wh…what? Why…?" the Alterran stammered, asking finally, "Am I dead?"

"No, you're not dead yet," the amused Time Lord said gently. Indicating the tray, he said brightly, "I rang up room service while you were out, but I'm afraid these five star establishments aren't what they used to be."

Jason was nonplussed and stared up at him a moment before finally saying, "Did I miss something? A minute ago I was persona non grata."

"Never mind that," the Doctor said dismissively. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible, to be honest."

"That's good, because you look terrible, too."

"Thanks. That makes me feel much better," came the sarcastic reply. Jason allowed the Doctor to help him sit up only because he was too weak to push him away. He leaned back against the wall and scrutinized the Time Lord, completely baffled by his sudden congenial mood. His head started to spin again and he closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked concernedly.

"I will be…if I can get something high in sugar," the Healer informed in a faint voice. "I need to get my energy level back up fast."

The Doctor started searching his pockets. "How fast?"

Jason wasn't listening. He had found the empty medicine bottle beside the mat and gave way to a shudder when he realized how very close to death he had been. The bottle seemed to blur in his hands and he blinked hard to clear his vision, looking up dazedly when the Doctor asked firmly, "Jason, how fast?"

"What…?" the young man muttered. Seeing the quizzical look on the Time Lord's face, he replied weakly, "Fast, fast. Otherwise, there's a very real possibility I'll lapse into a coma if I pass out again."

"Something high in sugar, eh?" the Doctor muttered.

Jason nodded. "I might have something in my bag—"

"Not to worry," his cellmate grinned, pulling a crumpled bag from one of his capacious pockets. "Here. Have a jelly baby." So saying, he dropped the bag into the bewildered Alterran's hands before going to retrieve the tray.

Jason opened the bag and peered in. "I don't believe it…" he muttered, pulling out a candy.

"Go on, try it," the Doctor encouraged as he took a seat beside the skeptical youth. "They're really quite good."

Jason did as instructed, discovering the candies were, indeed, quite good.

* * *

After a shared breakfast, and half the bag of jelly babies, the Doctor expressed the urgent need to escape in order to warn Jason's people about the Master. The Alterran reasoned there was no time like the present and got shakily to his feet. He walked slowly over to the cell door and scrutinized it from top to bottom.

The Doctor watched the young man closely. "Are you sure you're well enough to travel?" he asked innocently.

"I'll have to be. You need me to get out of here."

The Doctor knew this to be true. He also knew it was a distinct possibility he was being led into a trap.

"We _are_ still in the Royal Palace, aren't we?" Jason asked, receiving a nod in reply. "Good. I know the place like the back of my hand."

"Just exactly _how_ do you propose getting us out of here?" the Doctor asked as he joined the Alterran at the door.

"Well…the window is out," Jason observed, glancing up at the barred opening. "You'll never fit through." Turning back to the door, he said suddenly, "You're not afraid of snakes, are you?"

"Snakes?" The Doctor was baffled—but only for a moment. His companion's body shimmered and there was suddenly a great snake at his feet. It slithered through the opening at the base of the door, having no sooner vanished from sight than there was the sound of the heavy bolt being thrown back. The door swung open, revealing Jason on the other side looking particularly pleased with himself.

The Doctor took the Healer's medical bag from the table and handed it to him. "Show off," he whispered as he passed through the door. Glancing quickly up and down the empty passageway, he asked, "Which way?" His companion nodded down the corridor and then silently led the way, shouldering his bag as he went.

Jason came around the corner at the end of the corridor and stopped dead in his tracks. Ahead of him, Stinson was arguing with another mercenary guardsmen.

The Doctor reacted instantly, putting a hand over the boy's mouth just in time to stifle an alarmed cry. He then unceremoniously yanked the petrified youth back around the corner. Jason was puzzled only at how tightly the Doctor was holding him, not realizing the Time Lord still did not trust him. He closed his eyes trying collect himself, pulling the hand from his mouth with his own trembling hand. "That's the second time you've done that to me," he said shakily.

The Doctor ignored the remark. "Well, we can't go that way," he observed in a quiet firm voice. "We'll just have to go back." Taking the boy by the arm, he tried to lead him away but was prevented when Jason came to an abrupt halt and stared at the blank wall in front of him.

"Wait a minute, Doctor. I'm sure there's an entrance along here." Placing his still trembling hands on the wall, the Healer moved them slowly across its uneven stone surface. The Doctor noticed he was not so much feeling for the opening as sensing for it. "Secret passage?" he asked as he kept a sharp lookout for the guards. His companion nodded without looking up. "Scanning for the entrance?" the Time Lord then asked innocently.

Jason nodded again. Suddenly realizing what the Doctor had said, he caught his breath and whirled around. "How did you know about—? Oh, yes…I told you, didn't I?"

The Doctor smiled benignly and the Alterran returned his attention to the wall, not realizing that this genuine reaction was what finally convinced the skeptical Time Lord that he had, at least in part, been telling the truth.

"Aha! Here it is," Jason announced in a triumphant whisper. He pushed on a stone block, which gave under the pressure of his fingertips. There was a low grinding noise as a slab swung open revealing a hidden passageway beyond. They had to turn sideways to squeeze through the opening, and once inside, Jason triggered the door again. The slab swung shut, leaving them in total darkness.

"Oh, no. I forgot about that," the Alterran said guiltily.

"I don't suppose you can still glow in the dark," the Doctor said dryly. He pulled out his torch and switched it on. "That's better."

"There used to be lanterns down here when I was a child," his companion told him. "Maybe we'll come across one on the way to—" Jason broke off, suddenly realizing he had failed to ask a very important question. "Exactly where are we going, anyway?"


	14. Getaway

**CHAPTER 13**

**GETAWAY**

"Colonel, the stranger has escaped!" a guard announced as he and several others burst into the Master's lab.

"What!" the Master roared from within his office, appearing in the doorway quite beside himself in rage.

Payne was at his command station and leaped to his feet, mirroring his employer's fury. He struck the bearer of ill tidings with such force that he went flying across the room. The unfortunate man landed several feet away, very definitely unconscious.

"How did this happen?" Payne thundered to his remaining subordinates. The response was mass confusion. The Master immediately intervened. "Silence!" he roared, receiving it instantly. "You're wasting time, you ignominious pack of half-wits! Get after him!"

The mercenaries fled.

Growling to himself, the Master returned to his office. In the corner of the room, and looking completely out of place, was a high backed easy chair. Seated in the chair, and looking equally out of place, was Kyska, a vacant expression on her face. The Master glanced absently in her direction as he entered, dropping heavily into his chair. Payne appeared at the doorway and silently watched his seething employer.

"Fools. Imbeciles," the Master hissed angrily. "That man was my contingent against disaster. And those idiots let him just waltz right out of—" Cutting himself off, he turned to Kyska, who slowly raised her eyes to meet his steady gaze.

"You waltzed with this stranger last night, my dear," the Time Lord purred. "Perhaps you can tell us about him?"

"Who, my Lord?" Kyska asked politely.

It was Payne who answered. "The tall, curly-headed beggar with the scarf."

"Oh! You mean the Doctor," she said brightly.

The name meant nothing to Payne, but he could see it meant a great deal to his employer.

"The…Doctor…" the Master repeated haltingly. Kyska smiled sweetly and nodded, causing the Time Lord's face to darken even further, his eyes narrowing into angry slits. "What can you tell me about him?"

The young woman obligingly told him everything, from the discovery of the Doctor's TARDIS to his arrival in Krystos with Jason and herself.

The Master was thunderstruck. Then he was enraged; growing even more irritated as he realized what a fool he had been the night before. Getting to his feet, he charged past the puzzled mercenary and back into the now partially dismantled laboratory. "I hope you enjoyed your little charade, Doctor," he growled, waving a fist in the air. "Now I know who you are." Rounding on the bewildered Colonel Payne, he roared, "And those fools of yours allowed him to escape!"

"Just who is this doctor, anyway?"

"Only the one person capable of thwarting with my plans."

Payne did not like the sound of this one bit. In their short association, it had become apparent the evil Time Lord had an exceedingly high opinion of himself. That he should worry about this one man stopping him was not good.

"He'll go straight to the King, you can bet on that," the Master said, deep in thought. "Now, how can I use this?"

The Colonel could see only one immediate solution and strode to his command desk to radio his men. "We'll just have to see to it he never gets there."

"No, Colonel," the Master crooned, suddenly in a congenial mood. "Perhaps there's another way. He'll need to arrange an audience first, and that will take time—even for a Time Lord. And while he's waiting…well, who knows what might happen?" He shot a meaningful glance back towards his office.

Colonel Payne was not sure what the Time Lord had in mind, but knew it would be something diabolical. "Tell me, Master," he asked with an evil grin," would you be open to any suggestions?" He slowly turned his gaze to the alcove where Anon hung limply from the shackles. The boy had been brutally, if not mercilessly beaten, his mouth having been sealed with tape to prevent his calling out to Kyska.

"Why, Colonel Payne," the Master purred approvingly, "you _are_ getting creative, aren't you?"

* * *

It had taken some time for the Doctor and Jason to arrive at their final destination. They had been forced to stop several times during the long and tiring journey in order for the Alterran to rest and the suspicious Time Lord wondered if it were genuine fatigue or just a delaying tactic. Either way, he said nothing.

Once they arrived in the main building, Jason located the door he wanted and triggered the opening, cautiously peered out. To his relief, he saw a large embroidered wall hanging concealing the opening. This was the one he wanted. "We made it," he whispered. He then looked down at himself. Not exactly the most suitable attire for a Lord of the Court to wear to so important an audience. "I think I'd better change," he whispered. His body shimmered and he was suddenly wearing a completely different set of clothes.

The Doctor blinked, staring in awe at the royal blue garments that would easily have blended into the gala event of the previous evening.

Catching sight of the Time Lord's expression, Jason blushed. "Sorry. I keep forgetting you're new at this. I'm supposed to be representing the House of Krystovan, remember?"

Stepping unnoticed into the corridor, Jason motioned the Doctor to follow and then walked casually down the hallway. The Time Lord did not recognize the section of the building and the Alterran aristocrat explained that they were now in the king's private residence and all entry was restricted.

"Restricted?" the Doctor repeated.

Jason nodded. As they came around a corner he turned his gaze toward the end of the corridor. "See for yourself."

The Doctor stopped. At the end of the long hallway was a very large, ornately carved double door in front of which were two equally large armed guards. "Now what?" he asked, turning back to the Alterran, who looked at him in a way he found both puzzling and unsettling.

"Yes, I think you'll pass," the Healer said approvingly. "But I'll probably hate myself for doing this."

The Doctor didn't like the sound of this at all, but Jason quickly explained that the only thing an Alterran could not change was their eye color. While this was a trivial detail when it came to transmuting, in the broader scheme of things, it denoted one's social rank. Those of the Royal Bloodline, like himself, had sapphire blue eyes. And luckily, the Doctor also had blue eyes. They weren't exactly the right shade, but passable.

It took only a few minutes of idle chitchat before Jason and the Doctor were admitted into the residence block. Jason's being known to everyone in the Palace gave him the advantage, as any story he cared to tell would be believed without question.

Once they were a sufficient distance from the door, and could not be overheard, the Doctor observed, "You lie extremely well, Jason." This was spoken in a combination of admiration and distrust, but its implications eluded the Alterran, who responded with a self-conscious smile.

They came to yet another guarded doorway, and were again admitted without question. The aristocrat found the presence of these sentries odd, but said nothing about it. As soon as the door was closed, he made straight for the inner door. "Let me talk to Terry first," he said quickly. The Doctor made to follow but was halted by an upraised hand. "Alone," Jason said firmly and then vanished through the door.

The Doctor had never heard this tone of authority in the young man's voice and it immediately put him on his guard, as did the sound of raised voices coming from the other side of the door. Before he had the chance to consider all the implication of either of these things, the inner door was suddenly thrown open and King Terran appeared. It was immediately apparent he was not in an agreeable mood as he stood glaring at him from the doorway.

The fair-haired monarch was similar to Jason in size and build, but had taken on a more mature appearance, closer to thirty. He was dressed simply in a red check shirt and dark trousers. Then, just as suddenly as Jason had changed, the king was standing before the Doctor in full regalia; elaborate purple and blue robes with gold and silver trim, a floor length cape, and a jeweled crown upon his head.

The Doctor found himself wondering if he would ever get used to these instantaneous trans-formations when the king suddenly thundered, "Guards!" The sentries burst into the room and Terran pointed at the bewildered Time Lord. "Arrest this man!"


	15. King Terran

**CHAPTER14**

**KING TERRAN**

Jason came up behind the king, not quite believing what was happening. He watched in mute astonishment as the guards took the Doctor firmly by the arms.

"May I ask _why_ I'm being arrested, your Majesty?" the Time Lord said calmly.

"Conspiracy against the Crown, kidnapping and murder," Terran replied succinctly. "We already have a full confession from your fellow conspirator, so you can stop this pretense of surprise. He warned us you'd be making an attempt on my life."

"Indeed?" The Doctor fixed Jason in an accusing gaze. "Did this fellow conspirator happen to mention that I'd be with Lord Krystovan, by any chance?"

Jason returned the icy stare with an injured look; finally realizing the Time Lord had never trusted either him or his motives. Considering the current situation, he could hardly blame him.

"No, as a matter of fact, he didn't," the king said coldly. "We were led to believe Lord Krystovan had been murdered."

Jason caught his breath, his immediate thoughts being of his father. News like this would kill him, he thought fearfully. He'd pine away to nothing...

"I'm really quite innocent, you know," the Doctor said mildly.

The monarch snorted, waving a hand to the guards. "We shall see. Take him to security. And tell the Commander he's authorized to use the mind probe, if he doesn't cooperate."

The guards started to drag the Doctor from the room. He was already being less than cooperative.

Finally, Jason came out of his daze. "No, stop! This is all wrong!" he cried, finding his voice at last. He dashed to the Time Lord's side, physically halting the guards.

"Lord Krystovan..." the monarch began reprovingly.

"No, Terry, this is no time for protocol," the aristocrat said insistently. "You have to _listen_ to me. I don't know who you've been talking to, but I do know that I'd be dead now if it weren't for the Doctor. He saved my life!"

Jason saw a glimmer of uncertainty in the eyes of his childhood friend and went over to him, speaking in a low voice. "My dear Terran, please, you've known me all your life. I know you have no reason to believe him, but you know you can believe _me_. We came to tell you, to warn you. There's a great evil at work."

"Evil?" Terran was taken aback. The word was so cliché‚ he could not quite believe hearing it spoken with such gravity.

"Yes. And someone's obviously trying to discredit us before we have a chance to warn you."

"Discredit _me_, dear boy," the Doctor injected pointedly. "You're supposed to be dead."

Jason shot him a quick sideways glance and straightened, his voice suddenly completely formal, "Your Majesty, may we, please, speak with you privately?"

King Terran considered a moment, looking pointedly at the Doctor and then back. Before he could speak, his friend replied to the unspoken question, "He's not armed. He's a Time Lord."

The affect of this announcement was magical, thought the Doctor. The guards at his sides immediately released their grip and fell back a step.

The king also seemed momentarily overcome as he took in the Doctor's very non-Gallifreyan clothing. He was definitely unlike any other Time Lord he had ever encountered. Dismissing the guards, the king then led the way into the next room.

"Why didn't you tell him that in first place?" the Doctor asked indignantly.

"I didn't think of it until now," Jason replied guiltily.

The Doctor grunted his disapproval, following the monarch in to the next room where he told him of the true identity of Lord Masters and what Jason had discovered in the lab.

Feeling his input would be unnecessary; Jason wandered over to an open balcony overlooking a square courtyard. He looked at the room below, absently munching some candy from the table beside him. Things had changed considerably since his last visit. The room below was no longer a room, its walls having been knocked out and replaced with archways that met at the corners in large triangular columns. The fountain in the center was also new. It looked like someone had taken blocks and jammed them onto pipes that stuck out and sprayed water in all directions. It was a hideous monstrosity, in Jason's opinion.

Behind him, Jason heard the Doctor suddenly interrupt himself. "I'm curious, your Majesty," he was saying. "Who was the fellow conspirator you mentioned earlier? As far as I know, the Master doesn't know who I am, and only Jason knows of our past history."

Thinking his integrity was in question yet again, the young Lord turned angrily away from the balcony. Before he could protest his innocence, however, the king replied, "Actually, this all started when Lady Kyska reported Jason missing this morning."

Jason caught his breath. "Kyska! Good Lord, she must be worried sick about me."

As if on cue, Kyska came through the door. In spite of the fact that her missing cousin was only a few feet away, she failed to notice him. In fact, she failed to notice anything but the Doctor whom she glared at with an expression he thought looked strangely like unbridled hatred. An odd response from someone who had gone out of their way to beg him for help.

"You!" she snarled at the bewildered Time Lord." You thought I wouldn't find out, didn't you?"

"My dear girl," the Doctor replied, "I haven't the faintest idea what—"

"Murderer! Jason saved your life and you _killed him!_"

Kyska bore down on the mystified Time Lord, suddenly taking him by the throat. In spite of her diminutive size, her hands were astonishingly strong and he barely managed to break free.

"Kyska, what are you doing!" Jason exclaimed.

Ignoring him, she made another lunge at the Doctor, but having lost her element of surprise, he was able to sidestep her attack with ease. "She can't hear you!" he called. "Her mind's being controlled by the Master."

Jason took hold of his cousin's arm and was promptly doubled over as an elbow slammed into his stomach. He gasped and dropped to his knees.

"You murdered Jason. Now you must die," Kyska announced in a cold, matter of fact voice. Her body shimmered and the Doctor found himself staring into the eyepiece of a Dalek. "Exterminate the Doctor," it squawked in the metallic voice that made the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

The Doctor threw himself sideways as the Dalek fired, the blast blowing a hole in the wall behind him. Scrambling to his feet, he dove out of the way as another blast was fired.

"Exterminate," the Dalek bleated, continuing unrelentingly.

The Doctor got to his feet and tried to evade only to discover he had backed himself into a corner. With no means of escape, he braced himself for the final lethal blast. It was all too obvious now that the Master knew who he was. Only his archenemy would know of his private crusade against the Daleks in order to devise this incident.

"No!" Jason screamed, interposing himself between the Doctor and the deadly ray gun. "No! Kyska, stop! I'm not—"

"Jason, get out of the—"

The Doctor's warning was cut off when the ray gun fired. The Healer took the blast full in the chest yet, miraculously, remained on his feet. "I'm not dead," Jason said in voice that was unnaturally calm. Then he promptly collapsed. The Doctor caught him as he fell, lowering him gently to the carpet.

The Dalek let out a deafening shriek and the Doctor looked up in alarm. Suddenly Kyska was standing before him. She stared dazedly at Jason, slowly lifting her gaze to the Doctor, who saw her eyes glaze over before she staggered over to the wall, where she slid gently to her knees.

This entire incident had taken place in a matter of minutes and the young king had been transfixed the whole time, not quite believing what was happening before his very eyes. It was only when Kyska fainted that he finally came to his senses and rushed over to her. He then discovered she had not fainted at all but seemed to have completely withdrawn into herself.

The Doctor looked mournfully down at Jason's inert form and then over to Terran, who was at a loss for words. "Well, now you know what we're dealing with, your Majesty," he said angrily.


	16. What Must Be Done

**CHAPTER 15**

**WHAT MUST BE DONE**

With a resigned sigh, the Doctor said sadly, "I hoped we could prevent—_Good Lord!_"

Jason suddenly drew a sharp breath. His eyes snapped open and he blinked to focus, looking up at the Time Lord who was staring back in stupefied amazement. "Doctor, are you alright?" he asked weakly.

The Doctor was incredulous. "Am _I_ alright?"

Later, Jason explained that he had been able to absorb the energy blast through a rather complex form of transduction that was child's play for an Alterran. He added offhandedly that it was only because of his slightly weakened physical condition that he'd had any difficulty at all. Otherwise, he never would have been knocked unconscious. Upon hearing this, the Doctor resolved that nothing the extraordinary young man could do would surprise him anymore.

Jason sat up slowly and rubbed his bruised chest. "This definitely isn't my day," he muttered darkly. The Doctor helped him to stand, supporting him as he shook his head to clear it. "Wow, she really packs a wallop."

"Are you sure you're alright?" the Doctor asked concernedly.

"Yes, I'm fine," the youth assured, turning his attention to the king, who was still kneeling beside Kyska. "Terry, how is she?" he asked worriedly.

The king shook his head in bewilderment. It was the Doctor who replied. "She's in a state of post-hypnotic shock. It's the result of her mind rejecting having been forced to do something that's against her nature."

"I take it you've seen this before?" Jason observed.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Well, now you know how the Master found out who you are," Jason remarked as he went over to his silent cousin.

"And you also know what must be done, don't you, Jason?" Terran said regretfully.

"Oh, no, Terry, you can't. You mustn't," Jason said imploringly, but he knew the Laws of Alterrous were very specific on these matters. Over the centuries they had been set down to safeguard against the misuse and abuse of the extraordinary powers his people possessed.

By taking on the form of a Dalek, Kyska had broken the cardinal law, which forbade taking on the form of any weapon. The punishment for this offense was banishment. But because Kyska had compounded the crime by attempting to kill a Time Lord, she would be further punished by having her ability to transmute permanently suppressed. In other words, Kyska would be exiled from her own people, trapped in her present form forever; and it was this that Jason plaintively explained to the Doctor.

"Oh no, your Majesty, Jason's right. You can't do that to her," the Doctor said beseechingly.

King Terran stared in wonderment. "Doctor, Lady Kyska just tried to kill you. Why are you defending her actions?"

The Time Lord shook his head. "They weren't her actions. If they were, she wouldn't be in the state she's in now."

"I can't do anything for her," Jason said helplessly. He looked searchingly over to the Doctor. "You said you'd seen this before. Can you help her?"

"I can try."

The Doctor knelt down in front of Kyska and took her face in his hands, cradling it gently as he stared into her vacant eyes. Keeping his voice a gentle, soothing lilt, he said, "Kyska, can you hear me? You're safe now. No one can harm you any longer."

Jason kept his gaze fixed on his motionless cousin as the Time Lord went on in the same hypnotic tone. He thought he saw a slight flicker in her eyes. Then she blinked.

Kyska came out of her trance with a jolt, babbling frantically about Jason, the Doctor, and the Master. She started to cry hysterically, fighting weakly against the Doctor, who was now holding her firmly by the wrists. He never took his eyes from her face, nor did he raise his voice. Then as suddenly as she had revived, Kyska stopped fighting, being transfixed by the Time Lord's unwavering gaze.

"You're free, Kyska," the Doctor soothed gently. His voice hardened slightly as he commanded, "You will forget all the orders the Master or Lord Masters ever gave you. Do you understand?" The young woman nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Very good. You can sleep now." The Doctor touched her temples and she went limp, falling back onto the unsuspecting Jason who had to grab her to keep her from striking her head on the floor.

"She'll sleep for several hours now," the Doctor informed as he got to his feet. "I'm not sure how much she'll remember of her encounter with the Master. But I can assure you, she won't remember a thing about what happened here." Turning to the king, he added pointedly, "I think we should all forget this incident as well."

"Doctor, as a Time Lord, you must understand my position," Terran said insistently as he, too, climbed to his feet. "You're bound by the Laws of Time just as we—" He held out a hand to include Jason and Kyska. "—are bound by the Laws of Alterrous."

"I can assure you, your Majesty, the Master has only contempt for the law, be it Gallifreyan or Alterran. And he's the one responsible for this."

Jason effortlessly lifted his cousin from the floor and carried her to a sofa. He looked tenderly down at her peaceful figure and shook his head. "You can't punish her." He turned to the monarch, his eyes blazing. The Guardian of the Krystovans had arrived in full glory. "I won't let you hurt her, Terran Krystio. King or not, _I swear I'll fight you_."

Terran knew this was no idle threat. Jason never called him by his given name unless he meant business. He had seen the Guardian in action before, and regretted that the day had come when he was forced to oppose him. Especially since Jason usually won.

"Jason, I have no choice!" Terran said at last, his voice filled with anguish. "I'm not enjoying this, you know. She's _my_ cousin, too. Distant, perhaps, but of the Royal Bloodline, like yourself."

"You don't arrest the gun for shooting someone," the Doctor quietly injected. "You arrest the gunman."

The argument abruptly stopped and the royal Alterrans turned to face him as he went on to say, "Kyska is merely the gun. The Master is your gunman."

"And Colonel Payne," Jason added pointedly.

"Oh, yes, I'd forgotten him."

"Payne!" the king gasped. "Impossible. He was banished—"

"It was Payne alright," Jason said darkly. "I'd know that sadist anywh…" His voice trailed off and he stuck his forehead with his hand. "Colonel Payne, of course! I should've realized."

"Realized what?" the Doctor wanted to know.

"Payne's hand in all this. Kyska didn't have to take on the form of a…a…"

"Dalek."

"Yes, a Dalek. She didn't have to change form at all, but Payne knew what would happen if she did." The Healer went on to explain about the infamous Colonel Payne and his connection with his family. "He's out for revenge and he's using Kyska and me to get back at my father."

"And the Master is using that to get to me," the Doctor concluded. "Ring around the rosy."

"You know, the true irony in this is that my father is completely unaware that anything's wrong."

"Yes. And so's the Emperor," Terran injected darkly. "He needs to be informed at once."

Jason was appalled. "What?" he gasped.

"An excellent suggestion," the Doctor enthused.

"Terry, can't we work this out here, between ourselves, without involving Alterrous?" Jason asked reasonably.

For the first time since the Doctor met him, King Terran smiled. "The Emperor isn't that far away," he informed. "He arrived last night for my coronation."

"The coronation!" Jason cried. "Good heavens, I'd forgotten all about it."

"How can the Emperor help?" the Doctor asked practically.

The royal pair told him that as the Bearer of the Seal, the Lord Emperor had the final say on any deviation from the Law. Any decision he made could not be overturned.

"The Bearer of the Seal?" The Doctor was only vaguely familiar with the title but not its implications.

"The Great Seal of Alterrous, Doctor," Jason said helpfully. "It's what gives him authority over the system and the power that…well, that binds us together in peaceful coexistence."

"Figuratively, I assume."

"Oh, no. In reality. It's not just a symbol of his power. The Seal is his power. No one really knows how much, either." Catching the Time Lord's eyes, the youth grinned. "Except the Lord Emperor, of course"

Jason saw a puzzling change come over the Doctor. His face darkened and he was suddenly lost in thought. One might even call it brooding. He paced the room asking one question after another about the Great Seal and its history. Jason smiled at this second irony. Myths and legends had always fascinated him and he had studied them in depth, including all those connected with the Seal.

Jason explained that the Seal made its appearance during the most violent period in Alterran history. Krystos, for whom Tel-Shye's capital was named, had discovered its power and used it to unite the fractured Alterran system that had been divided into warring factions for centuries. In doing this, he became the first Lord Emperor of a united Alterran people.

The new Emperor Krystos then went on to make peace with the Time Lords, their bitter enemies for untold centuries. With the help of Rassilon, the greatest of the Time Lords, he was able to forge what would become the current Alliance between Alterrous and Gallifrey.

Since the time of Krystos, the Great Seal had been passed from one Emperor to the next in an unusual act of succession. The Seal itself making known to its bearer who the successor was to be, thereby assuring the power was not passed on to an individual who would misuse it.

"So only the Emperor can control this power?" the Doctor asked innocently.

"Only the Emperor has the Great Seal," Terran replied.

"But what if someone were to take it from him? Would they have control of it?"

The Alterrans were appalled the Doctor would even suggest such a thing.

"No one can take the Great Seal from the Emperor," the king stated flatly. "It protects him. Doctor, I've seen what happens when he taps into its power. No one could get near him."

The Doctor did not reply, merely raising his eyebrows. The expression on his face clearly said, "I know something you don't know."

Like a flash of lightning, Jason knew exactly what he was thinking and his eyes grew wide. "Not if he's in total suspended animation…" he breathed, receiving an approving look.

"Exactly," the Doctor beamed. "I think we should arrange to see the Lord Emperor as soon as possible. Don't you, your Majesty?"


	17. The Lord Emperor

**CHAPTER 16**

**THE LORD EMPEROR**

"Doctor, how can you be so sure the Master will try to steal the Great Seal?" King Terran asked as they made their way through the Royal Palace. "The very idea is…is…"

"Unthinkable?" the Doctor suggested helpfully. "The Master is quite capable of doing the unthinkable, your Majesty, I assure you. He'll do _anything_ for power. And, as you say, the Great Seal _is _power."

"Doctor, without the Great Seal," Jason said worriedly, "the entire Empire could be thrown into chaos."

"All the better for the Master," the Doctor replied darkly.

As they were passing an enormous room, the Time Lord came to an abrupt halt. It was filled with boxes, crates, statuary and mounds of packing material. It took a moment for him to take in everything before asking, "What is all this, Majesty?"

"Coronation gifts," Terran said with a sigh. "There are six more rooms just like this one."

The Doctor turned to his royal companions. "An excellent place to hide a deadly gift, wouldn't you say?"

"I would indeed, Doctor," a familiar voice purred from across the room.

The Doctor whirled around, seeing the Master and Colonel Payne standing just inside the opposite door. It was obvious they were astonished to see Jason alive, a reaction the Doctor made particular note of, glancing pointedly over to him. "Ye-es. We know all about your latest little toy," he said tauntingly.

"Do you now?" the Master replied coolly. "But not, I think, the purpose for which I created it. _That_, my dear Doctor, shall remain my secret."

"Yes. But for how long?"

The Master grinned and wagged an admonishing finger, "Oh, Doctor, that is unworthy of you. You'll learn everything in due course of time." His voice hardened as he added, "And just before I destroy you."

The Doctor remained unruffled. Now that he was close to unraveling his enemy's scheme, he knew the Master's enormous ego would demand his presence at its culmination. "I wouldn't be so sure of myself, if I were you," he remarked blandly. "You don't have the most reliable of assistants."

"Let me kill him now," Payne snarled. He took an angry step forward, drawing his gun. The Master instantly stopped his progress. "No!" he snarled. "The Doctor is mine!"

Behind the Doctor and his royal companions, two Palace Guards appeared, having heard the voices in the storeroom. Payne reacted first, firing his already drawn weapon and killing one of the guards.

Without thinking, Jason grabbed the king and flung him into a crate filled with packing straw. Another toppled over, concealing the astonished monarch within.

Payne fired again, missing the second guard who dove behind the doorway and radioed for help before returning fire. His first shot struck the wall above where the Master had taken cover. The Time Lord was immediately covered with dust as the stone and masonry exploded into fragments.

The Doctor took refuge behind some crates and from this vantage point he was able to see Colonel Payne taking aim at Jason, who was on the floor near the king. Searching frantically around himself, the Doctor found a small, ornate ginger jar in a box and threw it with all his might at the mercenary.

It missed.

The jar struck the crate behind the Colonel, dislodging a large bust on top, which crashed loudly to the floor just as he fired. The shot to fell short and Jason reeled back as the floor suddenly exploded in front of him. He scrambled for better cover as the security guard returned fire to cover him.

Another shot from the enraged Payne killed the lone guard, whose gun went off as he fell. The shot went wild, striking the boxes stacked where the Doctor was hiding. The unsteady pile immediately collapsed, crashing down on him before he had a chance to react.

"Doctor!" Jason scrambled over to the wreckage, finding the Doctor unconscious but otherwise unharmed beneath the shattered debris.

The sound of several booted feet caused the Master to decide a strategic withdrawal was in order. "Take good care of him, Healer Jason," he called out tauntingly. "I wouldn't want the Doctor to die before I've had the pleasure of killing him myself." So saying, he and Payne fled.

Only seconds later, five Palace Guardsmen burst into the room. The leader, Sergeant Daniels, took in the devastation in bewilderment and horror. "What the devil's going on in here?"

A pile of straw seemed to come to life near the door and a guard cautiously approached it, gun in hand. Before Jason could warn him, the guard knocked the top box away and roughly yanked up the occupant. King Terran.

"Your Majesty!" the guard gasped, falling back in shock.

Daniels rushed over to the trembling monarch, helping him over to a crate where he could sit down. "What happened, your Majesty? Are you hurt?"

Although badly shaken, Terran assured the Sergeant he was unharmed. Pointing to the opposite door, he told him of the escape of the Master and Colonel Payne.

"You men, get after them!" Daniels commanded. The others immediately ran in the direction indicated.

With the king in Daniels' care, Jason turned his attention to the Doctor, clearing away the debris. He had scarcely finished when the Time Lord started to come back to life. "Easy, Doctor," the Healer said gently.

The Doctor winced as he sat up, rubbing the newest bump on his head. "I guess this isn't my day, either," he muttered as he climbed to his feet. He wavered unsteadily and Jason took him by the arm, helping him to sit down.

The guards returned at that moment, reporting, to no one's surprise, that there was no trace of the Master or Colonel Payne. Jason went to the king and checked him over, turning to Daniels and ordering him to escort the monarch to the Royal Healer. Terran tried to protest, but Jason would not hear of it. In spite of everything, he was still supposed to be crowned in two day's time and could not afford to fall ill.

"Majesty," the Doctor injected urgently, "please see the Emperor is informed of the danger."

The king nodded and started to leave, stopping when the Time Lord added, "And I shouldn't bother trying to find the Master in his lab. You'll probably find it's already been dismantled. If he goes back at all, it'll be after he's made his move."

Terran gave way to a resigned sigh, allowing Daniels to escort him out.

Once they were alone, Jason asked concernedly, "Doctor, are you sure you're alright?"

"You're the gifted Healer. You tell me."

Seeing the stricken look on the young man's face, the Doctor said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I've done you a grave injustice today. And I haven't even thanked you properly for saving my life."

"Nor I you."

With this said, the Doctor got to his feet and took in the room. He felt certain the Master had hidden his TSA device somewhere among the hundreds of gifts stored within the Palace. All they had to do was find it.

"Let me see if I understand this," Jason began slowly. "All we have to do is find a device, which may or may not resemble the one I saw, by going through several hundred boxes and crates, while keeping the Lord Emperor away from whatever it is, and/or the Master, and/or Colonel Payne, while also trying to keep ourselves from being killed in the process. Have I got it?"

"Precisely," the Doctor beamed.

"Just checking," the youth said mildly. He looked around the room and sighed heavily, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the monumental task. "Six more rooms…" he breathed. "We're going to need a lot of help."

"We needn't bother with this one. The Master never would've allowed all that shooting, if it were here."

"The Lord Emperor!" Jason gasped suddenly.

"I'm sure he'll be—"

"No, no, Doctor. He may be able to help."

The Time Lord gave him a blank look.

"By using the power of the Great Seal!"

The Doctor's eyes lit up and he broke into a broad smile. "You know something, my boy? I like the way you think."

* * *

The Doctor and Jason were able to secure an immediate and private audience with Emperor Quinton thanks to the assistance of King Terran, who also provided them with an escort of his own personal guard as a precaution against further confrontations.

They were shown into a large room just off the courtyard Jason had been studying earlier. He remembered looking down at the hideous fountain just before Kyska tried to kill the Doctor. Closing his eyes, he tried to shake this memory from his mind. If the Doctor's theories were correct, the plight of his cousin was insignificant in comparison to the destruction of the entire Alterran Empire.

Lord Emperor Quinton entered and formal introductions were made. The air of authority surrounding the supreme sovereign of the Alterran Empire immediately struck the Doctor. He was a regal figure in every sense of the word; a tall, imposing man with red hair and beard surrounding dark, chiseled features that could turn to stone whenever anyone was foolish enough to incur his wrath. Quinton's clothing only added to his already impressive presence; velvet robes of dark blue and purple trimmed in jewels. A crimson cloak trimmed in ermine swept elegantly down his back and to the floor. An exquisitely crafted jeweled crown sparkling upon his head, and hanging from a gold collar around his neck was the Great Seal of Alterrous, its power seeming to radiate from him.

A markedly subdued Jason explained the reason for their precipitous interview and the Doctor listened to his blue-blooded companion in mute astonishment. During their short association it had become apparent that Jason had a very blasé attitude when it came to his aristocratic status, being just as at ease with a servant as with the king himself. Therefore, it was a bit of a shock to see him acting so formal and subservient in the presence of his Emperor.

When Jason finished his explanation, the Emperor considered the extraordinary story for several minutes in silence. When at last he spoke, his voice carried the full weight of his power and authority. "So, Time Lord, you believe the Great Seal, and even myself, are in danger?"

The sovereign's clear blue eyes fixed themselves on the Doctor, who felt certain many a courtier must have lost their resolve beneath their unwavering stare. He boldly met the steady gaze, saying soberly, "I fear, your Royal Majesty, your very Empire may be in danger of collapse because of this."

"How is this possible? No one may even touch the Great Seal save myself unless I give them leave. Were anyone to simply try and take it—they'd have to be a fool."

"With all due respect, your Majesty," the Doctor said with a slight bow, "the Master is no fool. He's cunning, unscrupulous and diabolically brilliant, but no fool, I can assure you. Lord Krystovan has already told you of the TSA device he's developed. Surely you realize…if you're in total suspended animation, you can neither give your leave nor withhold it."

"My Lord Emperor," Jason injected pointedly, "he'll be able to pluck the Seal from around you neck as easily as he removed the electrodes from me."

Emperor Quinton fell silent, passing between the Doctor and Jason and walking toward the archway. He stared into the water of the fountain, considering every aspect of the extraordinary story. The Doctor and Jason exchanged glances and held their breath.

"This is almost too fantastic to believe," the sovereign said softly as he turned back to face them. Jason opened his mouth to object only to be silenced by an upraised hand. "_Almost_. I can't rule out the possibility that it's within the capabilities of the Time Lords. And, as you say, Doctor, the Master is one of your race…" The Doctor inclined his head. "Then I must take your warning seriously."

The Emperor placed the palm of his hand over the Great Seal in a gesture the Doctor assumed was symbolic. Before he could inquire as to its significance, however, there was a reply from out in the courtyard.

"A wise decision, Lord Emperor," the Master purred. "But, as always, the Doctor was a little too late off the mark."


	18. The Battle

**CHAPTER 17**

**THE BATTLE**

The Master came forward and stood beside the fountain, his mercenary task force coming up en masse behind him, all armed to the teeth. Jason was horrified to see Kyska among the group. Colonel Payne had her by the throat, a gun to her head. She saw her cousin at almost the same moment he saw her and she tried to call out, only to be silenced with a snarl from her captor.

"What is the meaning of this outrage?" the Lord Emperor thundered in a voice that shook the walls.

The Master smiled, giving a slight bow. "Allow me to introduce myself, your Majesty. I am the Master." His voice hardened as he went on to say, "And I've come for the Great Seal of Alterrous."

The Emperor's face turned to stone, his eye's narrowing as he glared at the arrogant, insolent intruder. Putting his hands on his hips, he said challengingly, "You can try, Time Lord!"

"I intend to," the Master cooed, enraging the sovereign even further.

Kyska struggled and Payne tightened his grip on her throat, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Let her go," Jason demanded. "She can't possibly be of any use to you now."

The Colonel laughed evilly back at him and Kyska burst into tears. "Jason, they killed Anon and made me think it was you!"

What followed was a stunned silence.

"Release the girl, Payne," the Emperor said at last, "or are you now such a coward that you'd hide behind a child?"

"Oh, I'm not hiding, your Majesty," the mercenary spat back. "I'm planning on sending her back to her Uncle in pieces."

Jason's jaw dropped open in amazement. _Revenge! He's still out for revenge!_ "She's not his niece," he blurted out. "She's only related through marriage."

"A nice try," the Master injected blandly. "But your cousin has already provided us with your rather impressive family tree. We know, for example, that you're related to her and the king through your father. But I wonder if you realize that you're the only one on Tel-Shye who's directly related to the Lord Emperor here?"

Jason was momentarily thrown and wondered what all this had to do with anything. The Master was quite right, of course. His mother had come to Tel-Shye from Alterrous, and was the Emperor's niece. But the significance eluded him. He shot a quick glance over to the sovereign and then turned back to the Master. "Okay, he's my Great Uncle," he admitted. "What does that have to do with anything?"

It was the Doctor who answered. "A great deal when you're doing extensive and rather delicate recalibrations." Turning to his rival, he added, "The closer the relation, the better, eh? Less chance of rejection?"

"This isn't a tissue transplant, Doctor!" the Healer snapped angrily.

"Isn't it?"

The Master was amused by this and chuckled before turning an icy stare back to the Lord Emperor. "Now, your Majesty, the Great Seal. I intend to possess it."

"And I intend to stop you," Emperor Quinton replied in a cold, matter of fact voice.

"You can try," the evil Time Lord purred.

During the course of this exchange, Jason was frantically looking around the room. The TSA device had to be close by. His eyes fell on the fountain and its stacked cubes where he suddenly noticed one of the water jets did not conform with the others. It was on an eyeball joint, which would allow it to swivel. That was no water jet! It was the barrel of the firing antenna!

"Doctor! The fountain!" he gasped.

The Doctor had also been looking for the device and had seen the antenna at almost the same instant as his companion. "It's the fountain!" he called, dashing forward. "Majesty, get away from the fountain!"

The Emperor turned just as the Master triggered the device from a remote control that was hidden in his hand. The beam struck the Great Seal and was deflected, striking the Doctor instead. Unfortunately he was not a silicon-based lifeform and the beam knocked him backwards, pinning him helplessly against the wall. He felt his whole body start to tingle, growing in intensity until it felt like his blood was boiling inside him. Finally, he blacked out and crumpled to the floor.

"No!" Jason cried. He turned in rage at the Master, becoming even angrier when he saw the look of delight on his face. The youth hurled himself at the Lord Emperor but was too late, the red glow had already engulfed him. Unable to stop, Jason knocked the immobilized Quinton to the polished stone floor and slid over to the corner where the Doctor lay unconscious.

The gesture the Doctor had assumed to be symbolic had actually been the Emperor summoning his Imperial security force. Just as Jason slid to a halt in the corner, they appeared in every doorway. The Master threatened to kill the helpless sovereign should they attack, and for what seemed an eternity, no one moved. Mercenaries and Imperial Guardsmen stood glaring at one another, guns poised. Yet, no one moved.

To his horror, Jason saw the firing barrel start to swivel in his direction. He looked around for better cover, knowing if the beam struck him, he would be back at the mercy of the Master and Colonel Payne. The last thing he wanted was to be back in the hands of the sadistic mercenary. Back in the—Hands!

Jason had a sudden flash of inspiration. All Alterran children played an unusual role-playing game called _What Am I?_ the purpose of which was to coordinate their ability to transmute. A character, person, or whatever, would be called out and the child would have to become that object.

"Kyska!" the Healer called frantically. "What am I? I'm Vishnu! Kyska—_Vishnu!_"

Being Alterran, Payne knew exactly what Jason was doing. But because he could no longer transmute, he was powerless to stop what happened next. Kyska suddenly had four arms. One grabbed his wrist, pulling the gun away. Two others pulled the hand from her throat while the fourth slammed an elbow into his stomach, sending him to the floor in the same manner as Jason earlier that day. She then snatched the remote control from the dumbfounded Master, shoving him out of her way as she fled.

Then all hell broke loose.

A mercenary opened fire, missing the fleeing girl by inches and striking down the Imperial Guardsmen who had come forward to shield her. Jason yelled to the commanding officer to destroy the fountain just as the mercenary task force opened fire. All the years of rage spilled from Colonel Payne who threw himself into the battle, consumed with hatred. No one even noticed the Master withdraw from the carnage.

Jason pulled the Emperor further into the safety of the corner, propping him against the wall and scanning him. Nothing. He was in total suspended animation. "How do I wake you up?" the Healer asked helplessly. His eyes fell on the Great Seal glowing with power around the neck of the motionless form. He reached out to touch it only to snatch his hand away guiltily.

Summoning all his courage, Jason took a deep breath and took hold of the Great Seal. He immediately felt very strange, giddy, as if he were being sucked into a long tunnel and out of time itself. Visions of the past, present and future spun around him. Then everything seemed to slow down. The battle was still raging, but it was as if it were going on in slow motion. Then there was the power. It instantly revitalized his depleted energy, returned his strength, and sharpened his mind. It was pure, raw, unchanneled power that throbbed like a living thing in his hand. With it, he could control the Empire, perhaps even the universe. He could declare himself Emperor and no one would be able to oppose him. For a single, fleeting instant, Jason felt the thrill of absolute power—and it terrified him.

Putting his free hand on the Emperor's chest, the Healer commanded, "Awaken gently," and felt the heart beneath his hand start to beat. Quinton then took a breath, his glazed eyes closing slowly.

Looking up, Jason was appalled by the wanton violence going on around him. An energy bolt struck a fleeing mercenary not five feet away. He was dead before he hit the floor. There were shouts of terror in the air as well as the smell of blood. And death. It was a smell with which the Healer wished he had never become acquainted. "No. It must stop," he said firmly. "The killing. The bloodshed. It must stop." Returning his attention to the still unconscious monarch, the young Lord smiled affectionately. "You're a better man than I shall ever be, my Uncle. _You_ can stop the killing. I give you back your power." So saying, he released his hold on the Great Seal, falling back with a bump, feeling as if he had just dropped back into time once again. _Time!_ Whirling around, Jason scrambled over to the downed Time Lord, not having noticed the battle had ceased.


	19. Aftermath

**CHAPTER 18**

**AFTERMATH**

After the Master escaped the courtyard, he made straight for one of the entrances to the hidden passageways. He went directly to the sub-basement, cursing the Doctor the whole way. His only consolation was the certain knowledge that his enemy would not survive the deadly assault of the TSA beam.

Emerging from the tunnel, the Master peeked out cautiously, relaxing when he saw no one about. He strode down the corridor and into the room where his lab had been, walking straight in to a trap.

The Doctor had warned King Terran that his enemy had a knack for eluding capture, and like the Emperor, the king had chosen to take the warning seriously. He had even gone so far as to ask for possible hiding places of the renegade Time Lord's TARDIS.

In the center of the nearly empty room, King Terran was seated in the overstuffed armchair that had been in the Master's office. "Leaving already, Lord Masters?" the young monarch said in mock surprise. "Why…I simply could _not_ allow that."

The Master turned on his heel to run, but was already surrounded by the Imperial Guardsmen that Quinton had been good enough to lend the king.

Terran snapped his fingers and the guards closed in on the horrified Time Lord.

* * *

When the battle ended, the sound of energy weapons and shouts were replaced by the moans of the injured and dying. Only three of Payne's mercenary task force survived the battle un-harmed, the rest having been overwhelmed by the Imperial Guard. Later, Jason felt ashamed when he looked back on how pleased he was to see the sadistic Colonel counted among the dead.

When Emperor Quinton finally came to his senses, he opened his eyes and looked around dazedly from his place in the corner. It took a moment for his mind to clear, and when it did, he saw Jason digging frantically through his medical bag, tears streaming down his face. "It's here. I know it's here," he was saying angrily to himself. Giving up, the Healer dumped the contents of the pouch out onto the floor and started searching through the pile. On the floor beside him, the Doctor lay as white as death.

The Emperor went to the Healer and put a hand on his shoulder. "Lord Krystovan—Jason, some things are beyond all our powers to prevent," he said consolingly.

Jason did not even look up. "I can save him, my Lord. I _know_ I can save him. I just can't find the medication!" He continued his desperate search, blinking back the tears as he went.

The monarch knelt beside the Doctor, touching his icy hand. "No one can save him now."

Jason looked up sharply and then down at the Doctor, whose skin was taking on a bluish cast. "Oh, no…" he whispered. "No, not yet. Doctor, not yet!" Turning back to the pile on the floor, he saw a vial that had rolled slightly away from the rest and snatched it up. A quick look proved it to be the one he had been searching for and he held it to the dying Time Lord's neck, allowing its contents to be absorbed directly into his blood-stream.

The Emperor watched in admiration and pity, thinking the desperate young man was trying in vain to raise the dead.

Jason tossed the empty vial into his equally empty medical bag before taking hold of the Doctor's hand. His eyes moved back and forth in his head as he scanned the motionless form.

"Come on, Doctor, come back. I know you can do it," he encouraged softly. "Please! Come back!"

It was as if the Healer had spoken a magical incantation, the Emperor thought in amazement. Even as he watched, the Time Lord's color started to return to normal and after a few anxious minutes, his vital signs, although extremely weak, had stabilized. Only then did Jason relax and all the tension left his body at once. He slumped where he sat, resting his head wearily on an upraised knee.

The Emperor removed his cloak, placing it over the shoulders of the trembling and emotionally drained young man, holding up a hand to stop any objections. "You've just saved my life and the entire Empire. And now you perform a miracle before my very eyes. How can I possibly repay this…this truly remarkable debt I—No, and the entire Empire—owes you?"

Speechless, Jason stared back into the face of his Emperor, reflecting on the irony of events that had brought them together. In spite of the fact that they were, indeed, directly related, Jason had never met his illustrious Great Uncle. To him, he was the Supreme Sovereign of the Alterran Empire—no more and no less. Now this self same sovereign was expressing the gratitude of the entire system to him, which only added to the shame he felt.

"I don't deserve your praise, my Lord," the young man said brokenheartedly. He looked away in shame, unable to meet the monarch's admiring gaze. "I'm the one who helped the Master perfect that horrible device. None of this would've happened if I hadn't been such a…a… coward."

The Emperor smiled benevolently at him. "I'm already aware of your assistance to the Master," he said startlingly, a hand going to the Great Seal. "The entire incident was in your mind while you were telling me of the plot against the Seal. Your own guilt revealed it to me in intricate detail."

Jason put his face in his hands. "I can't expect you to forgive me, my Lord. And I'll accept your judgment—"

"Fear isn't a crime, Jason," the monarch said sharply. "Nor is it treason." He shook his head in bewilderment. "You're a very perplexing individual, my Lord Krystovan. You'll accept an unjust punishment for yourself without question. Yet, you're willing to oppose even myself to prevent a punishment from being imposed on your cousin, which, under the Law, is just."

Jason looked up sharply, marveling at him.

"Yes, I know of this, too." Looking him in the eye, Quinton smiled. "You have quite a reputation, my nephew. Even _I_ have heard of the Guardian of the Krystovans. I'm told you have a caring and compassionate heart. I'm also told that you're headstrong with a volatile temper." With a wistful smile, he added, "How like your mother you are."

Lowering his eyes in embarrassment, Jason blushed. This was not the first time he'd heard this comparison, but he found it disquieting coming from the mouth of his Emperor.

"You sit there and talk of treason, yet you didn't take the Great Seal for yourself when I was powerless to stop you. You're a truly remarkable man, Jason Krystovan."

The dumbfounded youth stared back at him, having no idea how to react or respond to any of this. It was not until the Doctor moaned softly that he finally came back to reality. Removing the cloak from his shoulders, and receiving a nod of permission, Jason covered the unconscious Time Lord. Checking his condition, he noted that he was slipping into a coma. "He needs to get to a hospital as soon as possible," the worried Healer said softly.

From across the room, one of the medics attending the wounded informed him that medical transportation was due to arrive at any moment.

It was only then that Jason took in the devastation. The fountain had been completely destroyed, and the courtyard was littered with debris—and bodies. Pulling himself together, he put his supplies back into his bag. What was he doing just sitting there? As far as he could see, he was the only qualified Healer present, and that was exactly what the medics needed. He put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder to say good-bye and then rose to his feet.

"I'll stay with the Doctor until help arrives," the Emperor said gently. "You've done all you can for him. Now, go see what you can do for the others."

* * *

The Doctor awoke in a hospital room and looked around groggily. His first thoughts were that he was in the UNIT infirmary and had just experienced the most extraordinary dream. There was a nurse at the door talking quietly to a dark-haired man in a white lab coat who apparently was a doctor. Harry Sullivan, perhaps?

"Harry?" the Doctor called weakly.

The young man turned around, a broad smile spreading across his face. "No, Doctor, it's Jason." Crossing to the bedside, he pulled up a chair and sat down. "How're you feeling?"

"I've felt worse."

Jason's smile broadened. "But not much worse, I expect."

The Doctor smiled weakly back at him. "I know this is going to sound cliché…"

"But, where are you? And, how did you get here?" the Healer completed with a laugh. "Isn't this where we started, Doctor?"

"Ring around the rosy," the Time Lord muttered. "No wonder I'm dizzy."

"It's a bit more complicated than that, I'm afraid," Jason said seriously. "You went into a post-regenerative crisis after you were hit by that beam. You've been in a coma for the better part of a week now."

The astonished Time Lord stared at him, momentarily at a loss for words.

"You missed the coronation, too, I'm afraid," the Alterran added ruefully.

The Doctor laughed and struggled to sit up only to be stopped by Jason, who raised the head of the bed. At the same time he informed him that the Emperor had granted Kyska a full pardon, going on to tell of the Master's capture and forthcoming trial for crimes against the Empire. The renegade Time Lord had been charged not only with causing Kyska to break the Law of Alterrous but also with breaking the long standing Alliance between Alterrous and Gallifrey.

The Doctor was horrified and struggled to get up. "No, the Emperor mustn't break the Alliance because of the Master."

Jason held him down, insisting that he was in no condition to go charging after the Lord Emperor.

"Jason, don't you realize what this would mean?" The Doctor could not understand why the boy was so calm. "Your people and mine will be at war!"

"I hardly think that's likely, Time Lord," came the calm rejoinder from the door.

The Doctor looked up to see Emperor Quinton standing just inside the doorway, smiling benignly at him. "I've been in touch with the High Council, you see. Why didn't you tell me they sent you here? It would've saved you a great deal of trouble."

Amazed, Jason stared in wonder at the Doctor; not realizing the Time Lord was equally amazed.

Then again, the Doctor thought, that would explain why the TARDIS hadn't returned to Earth as it should have; and why he had ended up, literally, in Jason's backyard.

"Yo…you're an agent of the High Council?" the Healer breathed in awe.

The Doctor did a double take when he glanced over to him. "Perhaps, as with Alterrans, things are never as they appear with Gallifreyans, either."

"You've done us a great service, Doctor. Both of you have. Your alliance with one another saved the one between our people," Quinton said admiringly. "When you've recovered, perhaps you'll allow me to reward you both in some way."

"Thank-you, your Majesty," the Doctor replied mildly. "I'd've considered it reward enough knowing the Alliance is safe and the Master is in custody."

"And all I wanted was to clear Kyska," Jason injected.

"My offer stands," Quinton stated firmly. "I don't easily forget those who've risked their lives on my account." He placed a hand on the Great Seal and smiled, giving a slight bow. "Good-bye, Doctor. Good-bye, Nephew Jason. Until the day you seek my favor on Alterrous." With that, he swept from the room.

The Doctor and Jason exchanged a mystified look.

"Was that…an invitation?" the Healer asked finally.

* * *


	20. The Promise

**CHAPTER 19**

**THE PROMISE**

As usual, the Doctor was not the best of patients and insisted on leaving the hospital as soon as he was able to get out of bed. Jason agreed to release him, but only on the condition that he stay at Starbridge while recuperating.

Jason's return to Starbridge was greeted with Constanza's usual brusque manner. On the other hand, (and to the Healer's amusement) the Doctor was given the royal treatment.

Kyska had returned shortly after the confrontation with the Master and was still in a daze when her cousin arrived. No one could convince her that Anon's death had not been her fault. The Doctor attempted to keep her mind off of the tragedy by recounting some of his previous adventures. While Kyska showed little interest, Jason was spellbound.

Eventually, Aaron decided the best thing to do was send his niece to her parents. They were in charge of a research project on one of the outer planets and had not seen her for some time. Aaron hoped she would be able to put the entire tragic affair behind her more quickly if there were no reminders around.

When the Doctor was physically able, he made his official statement regarding the Master and was told, to his relief, that nothing more was required of him. Since the bulk of the case hinged on what Jason had experienced, the Time Lord's presence was not needed, much to his delight, as there already were indications the trial would be very long and messy. Jason, on the other hand, was crestfallen.

The morning came when the Doctor announced he was leaving and bid his hosts farewell, making his way to the TARDIS, Jason at his heels. For years the Alterran had been fighting the burning desire to break free of the confines of his medical practice, and the adventure he'd just survived only served to rekindle his desire to escape. He followed after the Time Lord, pleading with him to take him along.

The Doctor, however, was adamant. "No, no, no, Jason," he said as he strode through the trees. "It's absolutely out of the question."

"But, Doctor—"

"But nothing. You're needed here for the Master's trial. House of Krystovan, Royal Bloodline, Grand Nephew to the Emperor, and all that."

"Big deal. I'm a Healer with a pedigree," the young man snorted. "Doctor, please…"

"It's out of the question," the Doctor repeated. "Can't stand trials. Bureaucrats, all that legal mumbo jumbo. It could go on for months!"

"Tell me about it," Jason moaned. "You're going. Kyska's leaving in two days. And me? I'm left, stuck here!" He spread out his arms to take in the surrounding area. "For who knows _how long?"_

"Well…I suppose I could always come back," the Doctor said thoughtfully. "When it's all over, of course."

Jason blinked. "You mean it?"

"Only a short hop in time, really. Set a few coordinates, adjust for the proper time zone…"

"Doctor, you'd do that?" the Alterran gasped, scarcely believing what he was hearing. "You'd come back for me?"

"Why not?" the Doctor enthused.

Before Jason knew what was happening, the Doctor was suddenly shaking his hand. "Well, good-bye, me boy," he said and promptly vanished into the battered Police Box. The light on top started to flash and the air was filled with a wheezing and groaning sound as the TARDIS dematerialized.

The Alterran stood staring a few minutes, taken aback by the abrupt departure. Returning to his senses, he turned and made his way back to Starbridge, glancing over to the old well and its new covering of planks. With a wry smile, he muttered, "I'd better get that filled in before he comes back."

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in its usual corner of the Doctor's lab at UNIT Headquarters. The Doctor came out and sighed heavily. For him it was the end of a very long and difficult fortnight, but to everyone he had left behind, only a few seconds had elapsed since his departure. He strode into the corridor, finding it empty. He looked into each room he passed, seeing absolutely no one. Outside Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart's office he stopped to think. Now, what had been going on when he left, he wondered, concluding that it didn't matter anyway. He'd just collect Sarah Jane, say a quick good-bye to the Brigadier and be off.

Through the partially open door, he heard the Brigadier's voice. "Yes, of course, sir," he was saying, apparently to someone on the telephone, "I've already informed the Doctor about this evening"

Suddenly everything came flooding back. It had been all that business with Professor Kettlewell and that giant robot of his. The Doctor also remembered why he had wanted to disappear in the TARDIS in the first place, the prospect of which was looking better and better as the Brigadier went on in the next room. Turning on his heel, he made his way straight back to the lab, finding a dejected Sarah sitting on a stool. Deciding she needed cheering up, the Doctor convinced her to come along on a little trip. Harry Sullivan appeared at just that moment, and the Time Lord could not resist shanghaiing him. Unfortunately, he also forgot about returning for Jason in the process.

* * *

Back on Tel-Shye, the Master's trial had been unexpectedly swift. He was convicted on all counts and sentenced to be executed in the vaporization chamber—the rarest punishment ever ordered. The evil Time Lord's numerous attempts to delay the inevitable proved futile. All save one. Unless the High Council of Time Lords issued an official sanction, the Master's execution would be tantamount to breaking the Alliance.

The Master found it a true irony that the very reason for his trial was also the reason his execution was delayed. He had no doubt the sanction would come, as there had never been any love lost between himself and the Time Lords. But the delay gave him the time he needed to make his escape.

Apparently, Stinson had been the "fellow conspirator" Terran mentioned to the Doctor and had been broken out of the detention area during the disastrous confrontation with the Emperor. He later was able to make contact with the Master, who had already worked out the details of his escape.

Following instructions, Stinson and his compatriots waited until after the furor from the trial had died down before making their move. Using the Master's TCE, they broke the renegade Time Lord out of his cell with conspicuous ease. The Master laid out the compressed bodies of the prison guards on his bed, going on to add to them those of his rescuers, whom he killed the instant he gained possession of the TCE. He looked over his grotesque, miniaturized mortuary and smiled. No more loose ends, he thought before calmly walking out of the now empty detention area.

No one had been able to locate the Master's TARDIS during his imprisonment, and he, quite naturally, was not about to divulge its location. Upon leaving the prison area, he made straight for the sub-basement and the room that had served as his lab. Chuckling to himself, he went over to the high-backed armchair still standing in the center of the otherwise empty room. With a knowing smile, the Time Lord disappeared behind it. Then it, too, disappeared as the disguised TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

Weeks passed. Then months. Then it was autumn again on Tel-Shye. Jason had gotten his affairs in order and patiently waited for the Doctor to return. Finally, he all but gave up hope and slowly began getting on with his life. He consoled himself with the thought that the Time Lord had probably made the promise to return just so he could leave. Looking back, Jason could not really blame him, considering the nuisance he had made of himself.

The young Healer had only just left Starbridge House when a stiff looking sandy-haired individual in a white lab coat stopped him. The brown-eyed Hendrix was, Jason had hoped, his replacement when he left the practice. Unfortunately, he was nothing like the young man and had succeeded in annoying him in every way possible in the shortest period of time.

"Your Lordship, where will you be should I need you?"

Jason ground his teeth, controlling himself with visible effort. "For the hundredth time, Hendrix, will you, _please,_ stop calling me your Lordship!" he growled. "If you _must_ use a title, use Healer."

Hendrix stiffened further but said nothing.

"And as for where I'll be" Jason pointed towards the woods behind the house. "I'll be on the beach. Today's final exam day, and I have something special in mind." With a grin, he set off in the direction indicated, calling as an afterthought, "And unless the house is on fire or someone's bleeding to death, don't bother me!"

"No sense of priorities," Hendrix sniffed as he turned on his heel.

On his way through the trees, Jason stopped at his herb garden, checking to see what plants still survived in the increasingly cooler evenings. With a wistful smile, he looked at the square outline of the garden that had once been a dry well.

Sighing heavily, he muttered longingly, "Oh, Doctor, where are you?"

Shaking off the dark mood threatening to overtake him, Jason rose to his feet, looking up at the trees now ablaze with color. Sliding down the slope, he tromped noisily through the fallen leaves in an attempt to raise his spirits.

* * *

Half an hour after Jason slid down the slope, the TARDIS materialized at the bottom. The Doctor emerged to be followed closely by Leela, a dark-haired warrior clad in skins. A squared off metal dog appeared in the doorway just behind them.

"K9, you stay in the TARDIS and get those power packs charged up," the Doctor ordered.

"Master," the little automation responded, trundling back inside. The Doctor closed the door and turned to his companion. She did not look happy.

"This is _not_ a city in the clouds, Doctor," she observed sourly.

"I can see that." Looking around, the Time Lord broke into one of his broad smiles. "It doesn't really matter, does it? In fact, this is much nicer. After all, you've been wanting to get out into the fresh air, haven't you?"

Leela took in the surroundings and grudgingly agreed with him. This was definitely better than being inside. With no further ado, she promptly set off through the trees, running jubilantly in the fresh, unrecycled air, the Doctor sauntering amusedly behind her.

* * *


	21. The Sorcerer

**CHAPTER 20**

**THE SORCERER**

Jason stood on the beach facing the ocean with a dozen or so children approximately seven years of age in front of him. They were seated in a semi-circle watching the Healer in spellbound wonder. He had been teaching them the finer points of using their ability to transmute, which would give them greater speed, dexterity, and attention to detail. The lessons had also included his stern cautions on the dangers of abusing their powers, and the importance of the Laws of Alterrous.

As a treat for their last day together, Jason had informed his students that they were dispensing with the lessons and would be spending the entire time playing _What am I?_ What his delighted students did not realize was the game was actually his way of testing what they had learned. With each round, he made the game more difficult.

When Jason announced the last round of the game, his students challenged him to a round of their own, which he amusedly accepted. The demonstration ended and the final round began just as Leela arrived at the edge of the forest. She watched in horror as the black-haired youth pointed to a child and called out what could only have been a spell. The child shimmered all over for several seconds and then became a horrible beast.

"Magic," Leela breathed. "Evil Magic."

The other children were obviously under a spell, too. They giggled and clapped as the sorcerer pointed to another child, and then another…

Finally, Leela could bear it no longer and drew her knife, determined to put an end to this wicked man's sorcery. Before she could rise to her feet, however, her wrist was grabbed firmly from behind.

"I would appreciate it, Leela," the Doctor said wearily, "if you would refrain from killing anyone while we're here."

Leela pulled her hand free. "Doctor, I've seen a sorcerer. He turns children into beasts."

"Now, Leela…"

Rising to her feet, she pointed to the beach. "I _have_ seen a sorcerer, Doctor! He's right there."

The Doctor looked in the direction indicated, seeing only a grinning young man waving good-bye to a group of giggling, squealing children. Turning back to his astonished companion, he said, "Is that who you mean?"

"But…they were beasts," she insisted. "I saw them!"

"Perhaps we should go see your sorcerer and ask him about it," the Doctor said reasonably, blithely sauntered down towards the amiable looking youth on the beach.

"Doctor, no! Please, do not go!" Leela called after him. "Doctor!"

The Doctor ignored her shouts but Jason did not. He turned to see what all the fuss was about, his mouth dropping open when he saw the Time Lord approaching. Breaking into a broad smile, he cried delightedly, "Doctor! This is wonderful. When did you arrive?"

Stunned by the unexpected greeting, the Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. _How did the boy know his name?_ he thought. _Was he a sorcerer after all? No…there was something familiar about him_.

"How did you know I was down here?" the young man was asking as he came over to the mystified Time Lord. "Did Hendrix tell you?"

"Er…no, actually," the Doctor replied haltingly. "We…uh, decided to have a walk in the fresh air first."

"We?"

The Doctor nodded towards his knife wielding companion and said, "We. This is Leela. She has the strangest idea that you've been turning those children who just left into beasts."

The Alterran's eyes lit up and he immediately burst into laughter, much to Leela's annoyance. "I suppose it would appear that way to an outsider," he managed finally. "We were playing _What Am I?_ I've been teaching an intermediate level course on molecular transmutation. You know, the finer points of transmuting, warnings on what not to do, that sort of thing."

Leela gave him a blank look, but a light went on in the Time Lord's head. The Healer's identity, and the incident with the Master, came back in a flash. With a smile, the Doctor explained to Leela that what she had witnessed was simply the Alterran's ability to change form. She was, to say the least, dubious, but could not dispute the evidence of her own eyes.

As he led the way back to the house, Jason told the Doctor about the Master's trial and his subsequent escape. The Time Lord listened without surprise, not bothering to tell his friend that he had already encountered the Master on Gallifrey just prior to Leela's joining him as a traveling companion. He also chose not to tell him that he had completely forgotten not only his promise to return to Tel-Shye, but also the boy himself. The Doctor felt it would be less confusing to explain his tardiness as an error in the coordinates, since, to Jason, only one year had passed since he departed. For the Time Lord himself, however, several years had passed before he accidentally stumbled across Jason's time line again.

Not everyone was as delighted to see the Doctor as Jason; Aaron being chief among them. The elder Healer was beginning to feel his age, which even among Alterrans was considerable. He had been relieved when he son finally saw reason and gave up waiting for the eccentric Time Lord to return, even though it was obvious Jason was not really happy. The prickly situation with Hendrix did not helping matters, either. Still, Aaron was certain he could smooth things over and somehow rectify the situation. Unfortunately, now that the Doctor had actually returned it would be impossible for him to rectify anything unless he could prevent his strong willed son from leaving.

On the evening Jason was preparing to leave, father and son ended up in a heated battle. Not wanting to be the cause of any family strife, the Doctor decided it might be better for all concerned if he just slipped away quietly. Better for the boy to hate him than his own father, he thought.

He did not quite make it. Just as the Doctor and Leela reached the front door, Jason came thundering down the stairs, his large backpack stuffed with notebooks and reference material on his back, his medical bag on his shoulder.

"Jason, you can't just drop everything and leave," his father protested from the top of the stairs.

"Just watch me!" the young man replied angrily. He came to an abrupt halt when he saw the Time Lord at the door. "Doctor," he said in a small voice. "You're not leaving without me, are you?"

"I'm sorry, Jason, but I must. I can't come between you and your father," the Doctor said softly. "In time, you'll come to regret having left this way. You'll start to hate yourself. And then me."

Jason opened his mouth to reply, but words failed him. He turned helplessly to his father.

After an agonizing pause, Aaron said, "Go. If you stay, the same thing will happen."

The young man smiled affectionately, hugging his father before bidding him good-bye.

"Just get the sand out of your shoes and come home, Jaycie," Aaron admonished quietly. "I'll be waiting for you."

An amused smile came to Jason's face at the name from his childhood. He looked the Doctor in the eye and then went quickly out the door, disappearing into the night.

"I want you to know I am completely against this frivolity," Aaron said firmly from the upper landing. "So you'd best look after him, Time Lord. He's all I have in the world." With that, he vanished from the landing.

The Doctor and Leela exchanged a look of mutual bewilderment before following the young Healer out the door.

"You know something, Leela?" the Doctor sighed. "I've a feeling I'm going to regret this."

He never did.

* * *

The next story in this arc -- **WHOM THE GODS DESTROY**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Chapters 19& 20 are set after the TV story _UNDERWORLD_. The character of Jason and this story had already been written before I saw the episode. By a serendipitous twist of fate, the Minyan Captain Jackson is called Jason by the Doctor, who explains to Leela that this was another man on a quest. I must admit to being astonished when I saw this, as it dovetailed in very nicely as being the reason the Doctor suddenly reappeared on Tel-Shye.

* * *

The Alliance of Death © Margaret Price 1990 is an original work written for the enjoyment of Doctor Who fans everywhere.

No copyright infringement is intended.

Original series broadcast on the BBC. Format © BBC 1963

Daleks created by Terry Nation.

Doctor Who, Daleks and Tardis are trademarks of the BBC.

The story and all other original characters are © Margaret Price


End file.
